Love Doesn't Have A Price
by Anh D-ao
Summary: Li Syaoran has everything, money, power and more women than one person can possibly imagine. But when Syaoran’s mother decides its time she received an heir from him he has three months to find the perfect wife to please her. On the way he meets the bea
1. The Ultimatum

Summary: Li Syaoran has everything, money, power and more women than one person can possibly imagine. But when Syaoran's mother decides its time she received an heir from him he has three months to find the perfect wife to please her. On the way he meets the beautiful Kinomoto Sakura who teaches him that he can't always get what he wants. And what he wants is her.  
  
Love Doesn't Have A Price  
  
By Anh D-ao  
  
Chapter One - The Ultimatum  
  
The incessant ringing of the phone was really beginning to bug the young man sitting at the desk, sifting through the papers.  
  
"Monique?" he snapped, frustrated.  
  
When he received no answer he sighed and picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Xiao Lang, I want to go shopping, take me."  
  
The young man withdrew a long suffering breath.  
  
"Malia, I'm busy with work, go on your own."  
  
The muffled sob that indicated the beginning of her hysterics was heard from the other end of the phone. The sobs then turned to whimpers which in turn became fully fledged crying.  
  
"Malia, enough." he commanded firmly. "I need to work to be able to pay for your extensive wardrobe, understand?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
The slam of the phone on the other end accompanied the furious cry and he let himself sigh again. His 'fiancée' was becoming a nuisance. The only reason he had decided to marry Malia had been because his mother was bugging him for an heir. She wanted to her grandchildren grow up before she died.  
  
She was fifty-one for gods sake, she had plenty of time. And he in turn was only twenty-one. Time enough to marry and have children. His mother however didn't seem to think as he did.  
  
Growling in annoyance he picked up the phone again and dialled his mother. Flicking the pen he was holding against the table impatiently.  
  
"Yes Xiao Lang?"  
  
"I can't marry Malia mother. She's already driving me insane!"  
  
Silence followed that proclamation and he could almost picture the pained expression on his mothers face as he turned down yet another of what she called 'the suitable heiresses' the daughters of the wealthiest and most prominent families in China.  
  
"Very well." was the calm reply. Misleading in its own way in giving the impression that his choice for happiness was alright. "But you must find yourself a wife Xiao Lang, before the beginning of next year. If you do not then you will be cut off from the family fortune...and the family."  
  
He blanched instantly. "But mother-"  
  
"No buts Xiao Lang, it is high time you married, I was married with three children by your age Xiao Lang. I will not have you denying me seeing the last of my children happily married with a family. And you WILL be happily married Xiao Lang."  
  
The phone disconnected and he put it down, dealing with the discomfort of knowing his mother was now angry with him.  
  
He had no problem with being cut off from the family fortune, he had his own businesses running that had nothing to do with the family business which he had taken over from a few years before.  
  
It was being disconnected from his family that he disliked the idea of. Although some would consider it a blessing with a mother like that.  
  
The beginning of next year only gave him three months to find the perfect wife. One which his mother would approve of and he could tolerate.  
  
He released yet another sigh, something which he had been doing a lot lately and returned his attention to his papers.  
  
It was time for him to go on another business trip apparently. To meet yet another head of a major company. This time it was the head of Daidouji empire, Daidouji Sonomi. A rapidly expanding business which had become even more powerful than previously when daughter joined mother in her designs.  
  
His trip meant that he would have to postpone his search until he returned, and he had no idea how long his presence would be required in Japan.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
* * *  
  
The young woman stood in the foyer of the large building, tapping her expensive dark blue high heeled shoe on the floor impatiently.  
  
People turned to look at her as they walked through. The beautiful young woman not likely to have been more than 20 years old.  
  
Long black hair was pulled back from her face in an intricate twist style, pinned to her head with sapphire ball clips, travelling up one side of the twist. A slim fitting sleeveless navy dress with a boat neck which fell to just above her knees clung to her figure. The last details to her outfit were the small diamond droplet earrings pinned to her ears.  
  
She looked every bit the rich impressive business woman. One who everyone in that building knew the name to.  
  
The founder and designer of Daidouji designs.  
  
She'd launched her career at the tender age of fifteen and had become a success overnight. Everyone had been speaking her name and wearing her styles (if they could afford them) before the year was out.  
  
She turned as another young woman, equally well known appeared, causing some to look on in surprise. Kinomoto Sakura was the cousin and main model for Daidouji's designs and had been since she was fourteen.  
  
The people who didn't frequent there had only ever seen her in glamourous gowns, dresses, tops, skirts and pants.  
  
None had ever expected to see the beautiful young woman with honey-brown hair and warm emerald eyes appear in track pants and a tank top.  
  
The even stranger thing was that like with most things she wore, Sakura looked perfect in the casual sports apparel.  
  
"You're late Sakura."  
  
The musical voice spoke with annoyance yet held no heat as the ebony haired girl stood, hands on hips facing the other.  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo." Sakura replied blushing. "Oniichan didn't wake me when he was supposed to and then I had to cook breakfast and make a stop at Chiharu's, you know she and Yamazaki are flat out taking care of Kouichi."  
  
Their friend had given birth to the troublesome boy two months before and had since been occupied solely with taking care of the boy. She hardly had time to do anything for herself anymore and Sakura and Tomoyo had both been going over to visit them and help when they could.  
  
"Besides, if I were on time all of the time then where would the excitement be in your life?"  
  
Tomoyo raised a slender eyebrow and replied, "Sakura, you're NEVER on time."  
  
Sakura merely grinned at her cousin as they began walking to the elevator, a mischievous expression twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"Saku-chan, in the five years you've been modelling for me, have you ever used any of the money mother and I put into a trust fund for you?"  
  
"Nup." Sakura replied cheerfully, "Why?"  
  
"Because you should have around 47 million in it. Give or take a few mil."  
  
Sakura frowned, "Have you been paying me over Tomo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "No, in fact I've been paying you under like you asked me."  
  
It was then her turn to frown, "Sakura, if you haven't touched the money then who's been paying your rent?"  
  
"I work at the child care too remember?" Sakura replied smiling, "And when I was younger I had the baby-sitting jobs, I've just been saving it up."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head in amazement before the elevator dinged and she remembered why they were there.  
  
Leading them into the studio she nodded to the photographer who was finishing the other model's shoot.  
  
"You know some guy, the head of Li corp. is coming to Japan to 'speak' with my mother and she wants me to entertain him." Tomoyo complained, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"Fun." Sakura replied.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Glad you think so, you're coming."  
  
* * *  
  
Xiao Lang stepped off of the plane, glancing around for the person who'd been promised to meet him.  
  
Truth be told he'd been dreading seeing his cousin again. The boy was positively evil. When they'd been younger he'd done his best to annoy Xiao Lang.  
  
And he was sneaky. Very sneaky.  
  
Still, he hadn't seen him since he was thirteen, perhaps he'd grown up a bit.  
  
As he came into view, looking exactly as Xiao Lang had remembered him, he shuddered. No, the blue eyed devil hadn't changed a bit.  
  
He still wore that maniacal smirk.  
  
Still, Xiao Lang was planning to prove to him that he wasn't the kid that could be pushed around anymore.  
  
"Hello Syaoran."  
  
The aforesaid person sent him a scathing look, "Do you have to call me that Eriol."  
  
"Quite possibly." Eriol replied as innocently as possible.  
  
The English accent betrayed his current location and caused Syaoran to raise an eyebrow at him.  
  
As they began walking, or rather Syaoran began walking away from him at a quick pace which Eriol easily matched the other boy stated lightly.  
  
"So, I hear you're having problems with finding a wife to suit your mother."  
  
Syaoran nearly fell over, "And how did you hear that." he questioned coldly, beginning to move once again, having stopped in the middle of the airport at the sudden statement that was entirely true.  
  
"Never mind." Eriol replied grinning, gazing away mysteriously.  
  
Grating his teeth together in annoyance Syaoran began to think that Eriol was 'quite possibly' the most annoying person in the world.  
  
* * *  
  
"I want you two to meet them in half an hour Tomoyo, on the dot. Understand."  
  
"Mmhmm." Tomoyo confirmed distractedly, she was currently sketching her newest design and had actually quite rapt up in what she was doing before her mother had called.  
  
"Sakura are you there!" the shrill voice of Daidouji Sonomi called out.  
  
Sakura in turn appeared in the door to the bathroom, light streaming out around her, depicting the pose of her holding on leg up while trying to shave it and looking like she was about to fall flat on her ass.  
  
"I'm here!" she called out, looking up at the phone which was on speaker.  
  
That action was just the movement she needed to unbalance her and send her sprawling to the ground.  
  
"Sakura?" Sonomi asked bemusedly.  
  
She sprang back to her feet, a frown marring her features before smiling and saying, "It's ok, I just fell over."  
  
"Oh." Sonomi replied intelligently. "Well you two had better be there, it'll be a great way for you to meet new people and-"  
  
"Travel in different social circles." Sakura and Tomoyo replied as one.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "Honestly mother, you've got to stop saying that when you have something you want us to do for you."  
  
Sonomi sniffed over the other side of the phone in exaggerated pain, "Very well, if you two don't want my help."  
  
With that she hung up the phone and Tomoyo was forced to roll her eyes at her mothers display of childishness.  
  
It only ever happened around Sakura and Tomoyo who were both related to her so in the end it didn't seem to matter anyway.  
  
"What should I wear?"  
  
"The red silk mini dress." Tomoyo replied instantly, "With the gold beading for the straps."  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
"The white corset with the blue embroidery across the top of the chest and the navy skirt." Tomoyo replied shrugging.  
  
"Nice."  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later both girls were dressed and ready, appearing at the entrance of the restaurant.  
  
Sakura glanced around nervously, eyeing the expensive clothing and jewellery that people wore. Perhaps she and Tomoyo hadn't dressed up enough.  
  
The only additions to their outfits were their shoes and the small articles of jewellery.  
  
Sakura wore a small diamond pendant on a chain as her only jewellery and Tomoyo wore a sapphire and diamond necklet.  
  
"Yes?" the man at the entrance asked them, his eyes flickering over their appearance snidely.  
  
"Li party." Tomoyo replied boredly.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow at them before quickly leading them to their table.  
  
Sakura smiling at her cousins indifference.  
  
Tomoyo had been brought up rich, she knew how to be a snob when the occasion called for it without being obvious.  
  
Sakura's eyes drifted over the restaurants occupants as she followed them.  
  
When she reached the table she looked at the people there, her heart stopping in her chest as she did.  
  
Both men were breathtakingly handsome. One with black hair that had navy highlights in the light and deep blue eyes. He seemed to have a good- natured personality, although he may be a bit of a trickster. The other scared her slightly. True he was handsome with chocolate brown hair and bright amber eyes. His demeanour was slightly less open than the others, his whole bearing was...icy.  
  
Still, no matter how much he frightened her, he was the one who appealed to her more.  
  
Tomoyo moved to sit across from the dark haired one which left Sakura facing the amber eyed man the whole night.  
  
Both stood as they came, sitting when they sat also.  
  
"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol." the nicer of the two men said smiling at them.  
  
Sakura smiled lightly back at him before turning towards the man across from her.  
  
"Li Syaoran." he replied simply, no inflection in his voice.  
  
The simple statement of his name sent shivers down Sakura's spine and she frowned at herself, wondering why she felt so...excited.  
  
"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." Tomoyo replied in a no nonsense fashion and then indicated Sakura, "This is my cousin Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
That caught Eriol's interest and he looked at her, in a less likeable person she would have called the gaze calculating, however for him she found that it was simply curious. "The model?"  
  
She smiled at him brilliantly, forcing her eyes to look away from the amber eyed man who's gaze had also snapped to her when his friend had spoken. "Yes."  
  
When he merely gave her a smile and a nod before engaging in conversation with Tomoyo. She turned her attention back to the menu, desperately trying to keep her eyes from wandering back to the intriguing man who sat before her.  
  
When she finally did allow herself to look up at him she was startled to find that he was watching her also. His gaze slightly curious although not much of what he thought showed on that expressionless face of his.  
  
She avoided his eyes and turned her attention instead to the waiter who had appeared at that moment. Blurting out her order before he could even ask for them and then blushing a bright red and mumbling sorry. Taking her glass in her hand she took a small mouthful, listening as everyone else ordered.  
  
What was about this man that made her act like an idiot?  
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran gazed at the girl before him, slightly amused.  
  
If he didn't know better he would say that she was nervous of him. But why? He knew that models had no sense discretion when it came to what they wanted, and she quite clearly wanted him. He'd caught the lingering gaze on him, the faint blush of someone who liked what they saw.  
  
Had he still not known that she was a model by now he would have called her gaze the look of a virgin but he was well versed with the knowledge that models were also quite good at acting to get what they wanted.  
  
Regarding her silently he decided that he liked what he saw. She was what you would call beautiful, honey-brown hair that fell loosely to just above her shoulders, a green clip on either side to hold the sides back slightly.  
  
From what he'd seen when she'd entered she had a nice figure, thin but not to the point of anorexia. Hers was instead a natural skinniness, her hips and breasts moderately sized to best suit her small frame.  
  
Yes, she was very nice.  
  
And no doubt with a face and body like that she was extremely promiscuous too.  
  
Oh well, if he was here long enough he would no doubt look her up. Turning his amber eyes to study the amethyst eyed beauty that was the heir to the Daidouji empire he decided that while she was beautiful she would no doubt also be very picky with her lovers.  
  
Besides if she expected more from him than he was willing to offer it would make for bad relations between the company.  
  
His gaze then turned to his devil of a cousin who sat leaning across the table talking to the girl as if he was conspiring with her.  
  
He was naturally suspicious of the boy but this just confirmed his reasoning.  
  
Sitting back he enjoyed the rest of his meal, engaging in little or no of the conversation.  
  
His only words were on the contract with the girls mother and whether she would be entering it.  
  
At the end of the meal he thanked them as required before leaving with Eriol, ready to drag him away from his little conspiracy it need be.  
  
* * *  
  
"What did you think of Li?" Tomoyo asked as they walked down the street towards the limo waiting for them.  
  
Sakura's face screwed up, "He unnerved me." "Really?" Tomoyo asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Mmhmm." Sakura replied, her eyes on the ground.  
  
Tomoyo frowned at her, "I organised lunch for you two tomorrow. I can't make it and you're a major shareholder in the company so I figured he could address his questions to you in my absence."  
  
Sakura looked up, gaping at her. "You mean I have to spend lunch tomorrow alone with him?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Ok that's it for the first chapter. Just something I came up with when I was bored. Hope you guys liked. Btw, I LOVE reviews so feel free to hit the pretty little purple button down there n leave me a message. 


	2. Lunch Anyone?

Okies well first thing thanks so much for the overwhelming support for the first chapter, I never thought I would get that many reviews. I love it so that's not an issue, it'd be pretty weird if it were. Keep 'em coming. Plus you guys should be heaps thankful this is out now cos I shifted it to another thing to see how many words I'd written and then quit out of that without saving and forgot that I'd actually cut it from the other thing and not copied and saved that as it was. Took me five minutes of stomping around in a really pissed off mood before I realised that I could try pasting it back in.  
  
* * *  
  
Love Doesn't Have A Price  
  
By Anh D-ao  
  
*  
  
Chapter Two - Lunch Anyone?  
  
A stressed frown marred the young woman's features. Grabbing her shoes and attempting to put them on while at the same time cooing the small crying child in her arms.  
  
"Come on Kouichi, its not that bad. Hush now." she said gently despite her frustration.  
  
The small boy had been left with her that morning after Chiharu had appeared in tears at her doorstep with everything he would need and begged her to take the boy for a day or two.  
  
It seemed she wasn't adjusting to motherhood as well as she'd hoped with the newborn baby. Apparently that was to be expected however.  
  
She wasn't doing well. Already running slightly late from her last minute meeting with Vogue and she had to drop Kouichi off at a child care centre for an hour and a half so that she could actually GET to her lunch.  
  
The crying died down as she soothed him gently, letting him fall asleep against her shoulder.  
  
Glancing at the time she flew into a panic again, grabbing everything she needed and rushing into the bathroom, being sure to leave the door open so that she could still hear him as she got herself ready.  
  
Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom, fixing the clip that held the top part of her hair back and making sure that it would hold. It was one of her favourites, pale pink and glittery in a twist style.  
  
She wore a pastel pink dress, which fell to about mid-thigh and had a silver chain belt that hung on her hips with some of the chain hanging down where it joined with a silver heart pendant on it about the size of the top joint of her thumb only a bit wider.  
  
Pale pink strappy, high-heeled sandals sat on her feet and her only adornment was the small silver ankle bracelet with tiny heart charms on it.  
  
She'd dressed mainly casually, not really knowing where they were going or what she had been expected to wear.  
  
She didn't have much time to be nervous however, knowing how late she already was, and that was BEFORE she had stopped to drop Kouichi off!  
  
Running out of the apartment, Kouichi in his holder in one arm, the other holding that large bag of things he needed and locking the door.  
  
She would look pretty comical to the passer-by she observed, lugging what looked like her entire apartment with her as she entered the car, strapping child in and dropping his bags and her own handbag on the seat beside her. Taking out her sunglasses and putting them on. Thankful that Tomoyo and she had other cars than her regular two-seater sports so that she could accommodate the child.  
  
Pulling up at the child care a few minutes later, mindful that she would probably receive bills for going slightly too fast and impatiently she dropped the boy off, making sure he was comfortable before leaving.  
  
Now she had to tackle Syaoran Li.  
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran paced the rooms in annoyance.  
  
She was late.  
  
Here he was, having to entertain her and all for he sake of business and everything. And she was late!  
  
She'd probably just realised that she was having a bad hair day or something equally moronic.  
  
Sighing in pure frustration he sat in the sofa in the living room of his house just as the doorbell rung.  
  
Well it was about bloody time that was all he could say. Not willing to admit that he might be slightly less tolerant due to his mother's phone call that morning and the fact that his *cousin* had disappeared without a trace that morning.  
  
He now more so than ever firmly believed that his cousin was the devil incarnate. Having put him through hell the night before only to mention his lunch meeting with the girl, who was NOT the daughter of the woman who's company he was trying to do business with, that morning, right before his amazing disappearing act.  
  
Nodding at Wei he watched as the old servant, who knew him better than he knew himself more often than not, left the room to return a moment later, leading the beautiful young woman behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm so late." she apologised immediately upon seeing him, bowing. "My friend Chiharu's having a bit of a breakdown at the moment and so I'm left taking care of her son Kouichi."  
  
Surprise momentarily registered in his mind before he disregarded it, nodding his acceptance of her answer while at the same time wondering why any woman would leave a girl so obviously without morals as a model, with a child.  
  
"I won't be able to stay much more than an hour I'm afraid as I only booked Kouichi into the child care for an hour and a half." she continued, smiling slightly at him as her eyes moved over him carefully.  
  
He doubted she had expected him to notice her wandering eyes but he was after all very perceptive, disregarding it for now he indicated the dining room which linked onto this one by two glass doors which were wide open.  
  
"Perhaps then we should get around to lunch and business while we have the time."  
  
* * *  
  
She blushed and nodded, smiling slightly again as he followed her into the room and seated her like a true gentleman.  
  
Sakura hadn't known many gentleman in her years as a model, most of the men she met wanting to use her more than anything else, for their own purposes and pleasure.  
  
She'd never had a problem with figuring out what their real motives were before either. She had very good instincts and based a lot on her first impressions of people as they revealed so much.  
  
Being a model the majority of the time she was disregarded as either being unable to think for herself or unable to hear. It didn't matter how many times she might prove them wrong, men still thought that a woman who's chosen profession was to be a model, was dumb, deaf or blind to their true ambitions.  
  
This man however made her nervous. He was, in truth, completely inscrutable.  
  
Instead she focused her attention on her surroundings, noticing how plain they were and yet how they spoke of the enormous wealth he must possess.  
  
Marble flooring with a mahogany table and chairs with a pearl coloured silk cushioning. Several paintings hung on the walls with rich gold frames. Large windows in the walls on one side overlooked the beautiful gardens she had seen while entering the premises and let sunlight stream into the room. A glass chandelier that hung over the table finished the look.  
  
The table was set in the formal style with millions of knives, forks and spoons in different sizes and shapes.  
  
Aunt Sonomi had made sure that she knew all of the proper mannerisms when around different sorts of people so the task of figuring out which of the cutlery to use wasn't as daunting as she knew it would be to a normal person. After all, she and Tomoyo had been sent to a finishing school in Switzerland twice in the summer holidays between school.  
  
"You look nice." he complimented her lightly as the first course came, a salad.  
  
"Thank you." she replied, a slight blush marring her cheeks. "You have a beautiful home."  
  
He shrugged, "It's one of the many my family owns. We do business away a lot."  
  
She nodded her understanding while picking up the second of the outer forks and eating the salad with it. It was, as she had expected, delicious with fresh vegetables and a light, tangy dressing.  
  
The rest of the lunch proceeded with only light polite conversation, and quite quickly.  
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran watched the young woman across from him as she ate, keeping up with her polite questions and attempts at conversation, neither encouraging her or discouraging it.  
  
She had pale golden coloured skin with rosy lips, a light tinge to her cheeks that he was sure was natural rather than product based.  
  
Sooty lashes framed the warm emerald eyes, and honey coloured hair hung in straight locks down her shoulders to around mid back but he couldn't be sure with only the fleeting memory of it being quite long while it was up in the ponytail.  
  
They had moved from the dining area when the meal was finished into the living room again and were seated in separate chairs while she answered whatever questions he had about the business as well as she could.  
  
He was surprised that she knew so much but she may be telling him complete bullshit and he was sure he would find out if she were later. He had however given her a test question, which he knew the answer to and she answered correctly.  
  
He found that he was learning far more than he had expected about the company in her presence.  
  
She glanced at her watch and said sighing, "I'd better leave, I'm already going to be slightly late to pick up Kouichi."  
  
He stood, escorting her to the door without a word, instead watching her shapely derriere as it swayed with her movements.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura turned when she stood at the front entrance, the old butler who had answered the door waiting there.  
  
"Thank you for a lovely lunch." she said, "It was delicious."  
  
And it had been. His company throughout it had been nice too and she was no longer afraid of his silences and arcane nature.  
  
She was about to say more when she found him looking at her oddly which was the only warning she got before his lips descended on her own, lightly at first before pressing harder as he became more passionate, his tongue sliding past her lips to caress her own.  
  
As abruptly as the very heated kiss had begun it ended, him pulling back to observe her before shaking his head as if to disabuse himself of the notion that he had just kissed her.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she found herself asking before she could stop herself.  
  
He looked at her blankly before replying, "Because I can."  
  
Hot colour flushed into her cheeks at that remark before she said tightly, "I believe I need to leave now Mr. Li." and turned, leaving the house as fast as she could so that she didn't give into the urge to slap him.  
  
The door had opened before her easily and she didn't stop to wonder how it had done so when she hadn't touched it.  
  
She had never been more annoyed in her life!  
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran scowled at himself as he watched the girl leaving, her cheeks alive with bright colour from his remark.  
  
He wasn't even sure WHY he had chosen that answer although it was better than the truth, which was that he didn't know. He'd been unable to think of anything would have made that behaviour acceptable.  
  
Seeing the smiling Wei he scowled and said darkly, "If even one word of this gets out to Eriol you'll be looking for new employment.  
  
They both knew it was an empty threat as the man had been with the family even before Syaoran's mother was born, taking care of not only him and his sisters but also his mother and uncles and aunts.  
  
Syaoran however at the moment found he preferred to make empty threats. Disturbed enough at his former behaviour. Having the devil incarnate finding out would ensure that he would not get a moments peace for the duration of his trip here. Not that he would have to begin with but now it would be even worse.  
  
Again his temper was pricked, wondering why he even had to put up with the annoying diablo.  
  
Picking up a vase he threw it at the opposite wall in his annoyance. EXTREMELY pissed off.  
  
Wei's only reply to that marvellous display of temper was to say, "That was a priceless Ming vase."  
  
Syaoran was slowly and silently murdering the man in his mind and pertaining great pleasure from it.  
  
Funny how before this moment he had never known he was a sadist.  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo glanced up as her best friend and cousin stormed into the room, locking herself in her bedroom without even glancing around. An eyebrow raised.  
  
"I take it their meeting didn't go very well." Hiiragizawa commented from beside her lightly.  
  
She sent him a scathing look in reply before standing and moving to stand outside the door.  
  
"Sakura, honey, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
The door opened slightly and Sakura said in a screeching tone. "He kissed me!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned as the door shut in her face, things seemed to be moving faster than she and Hiiragizawa had expected. But the progress was good. It was then that she realised her cousin was not in the happy mood that she should be, but actually quite distraught.  
  
"Sakura-chan, WHY did he kiss you?"  
  
Sakura's sobbing voice came clearly through the door in her fury, "Because he can apparently."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened at this response and she turned to Hiiragizawa incredulously, mouthing, "Because he can?"  
  
She was taken by surprise when the door opened again and Sakura rushed out, calling over her shoulder, "I left Kouichi at the child care place."  
  
Tomoyo sighed, rubbing her temples as Hiiragizawa rose.  
  
Sending him a questioning look he replied merely, "I should probably go and rub my dear little cousin's face in what an ass he's been."  
  
She nodded in response, watching him leave before picking up the phone and ordering pizza and ice cream to be delivered to them.  
  
* * *  
  
Eriol flounced into the room his 'cute little cousin' was currently occupying, a smug smile on his face as he dropped into the armchair opposite the man.  
  
"So, I hear you made a total ass of yourself today cousin." was his first comment, said solely to antagonise the young man.  
  
Syaoran looked up from the papers he was currently reading through and said as pleasantly as he could, "Go back to hell where you belong, cousin."  
  
Eriol almost laughed, thoroughly amused with that response and replied remorsefully, "I tried but they were afraid I had plans to take over."  
  
Syaoran scowled at the amusement hidden in that tone. "Doesn't surprise me."  
  
"Are you going to tell me WHY you made such an ass of yourself?" Eriol prodded, leaning backwards into the armchair, amusement playing over his face.  
  
Syaoran sent him a dark look before turning back to his work and ignoring his presence totally.  
  
Eriol frowned slightly. Now this wouldn't do at all. He tried another tactic this time.  
  
"SO, you kissed her because you could did you."  
  
Syaoran immediately flushed and said abruptly, "I DID not take advantage of her."  
  
"That was a little too emphasised dear cousin, were you trying to convince me or yourself?"  
  
"And just how did you find out about my encounter with the girl?"  
  
Eriol sent him another smug smile, "I was entertaining Miss Tomoyo when she came home. Do you know that you have a habit of making girls cry Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran almost felt guilty at that comment before reminding himself that she was a promiscuous tramp who had undoubtedly just been upset because he had refused to take their meeting any further than a kiss. She had after all asked him WHY he had kissed her. The fact that he had no answer for it was irrelevant.  
  
"Do you know that you're a bastard Eriol?" he asked pleasantly once again, hitting the save button with more force than was actually necessary.  
  
"Yes, I had noticed." Eriol replied easily.  
  
"OUT!"  
  
* * *  
  
"...so you see Saku-chan, men just can't help themselves." Tomoyo was explaining to the avidly listening Sakura, "They HAVE to protect their pride, the whole male testosterone thing that if you think about it for too long WILL give you headaches."  
  
Sakura nodded, mouth opened in a perfect O as she listened to her wise cousin, the spoon of ice cream she held in her hand luckily hanging over the barrell still as the small bit which had been on there had since melted and slid off.  
  
"So he didn't really mean what he said, it was just a defensive mechanism?" Sakura said catching on finally, the other hand absentmindedly playing with the arm of the now happy child.  
  
It had taken her an hour but she had FINALLY gotten it. Tomoyo sighed in relief nodding exuberantly.  
  
It was so strange.  
  
Sakura could be the smartest girl in the world when it came to everything else but she was remarkably naive when it came to issues that involved men.  
  
It was because of her brother and father she thought growling inwardly. More the former than the latter who hated her being away from men and had shielded her as much as possible.  
  
Tomoyo hadn't been surprised to find that a total stranger had stolen Sakura's first kiss that morning.  
  
Generally whenever they went anywhere with men Touya would be there as well, acting like an overprotective idiot and dogging Sakura's steps, ready to step in if something happened that he didn't like.  
  
"Well tomorrow I thought we could have a picnic in the park, get Kouichi out in the fresh air and it's a nice public area, Syaoran and I could talk business there while you took care of Koui-chan." as she so often called their little charge at the moment.  
  
It seemed that no matter how much Chiharu missed him and called at just about every hour, she wasn't yet ready to give up the peace and quiet she was currently experiencing at home, nor the 'family time' she had with Takashi.  
  
"Alright." Sakura replied, "It's fine as long as you and Hiiragizawa are there."  
  
Tomoyo nodded but made no move to let the other girl know that she and Hiiragizawa would happen to, wander off, during the course of the day.  
  
After all, how were they going to get the two together if they were avoiding each other like the plague?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AD: Ok well that's all for now. I'll try to update soon and feel free to click the PERIWINKLE (yes I've been corrected once again) button and leave me a note or two. Ciao! 


	3. Business Deals

**Love Doesn't Have A Price**  
  
**Chapter Three – Business Deals**  
  
"Come on, where's my next opponent?" the auburn haired man demanded, panting slightly. His hair plastered to his forehead.  
  
Shaking heads followed this remark, quite exuberantly in fact.  
  
It stood to reason that no one would want to challenge him any more. The first few wins had been thought a fluke. After the fourth or fifth it was decided that he actually knew what he was doing, and the twelve after that had challenged him merely to do either one of two things, make him eat his arrogant words or to get revenge for a friend. After that the few stragglers who had come along had been MUCH larger and beefier and had wanted to try their luck against him. Now of course the disillusionment had worn off and he had NO competitors.  
  
"Didn't know you were lacking for competition Gaki." a voice behind him said, "Should have sent me a message."  
  
He turned, a smirk on his face. "Hello Touya, forgot you existed actually."  
  
He hadn't seen the other man in four years since the last Martial Arts tournament in China which they had both participated in.  
  
Although they had managed to piss each other off far more than they should have and become avidly competing rivals they had also formed a grudging friendship as both boys had never encountered someone worthy of battling against until that point. It was the reason that Syaoran had actually given up fighting in tournaments and merely going to the halls to take out his frustrations.  
  
As they got themselves prepared to fight Touya asked him goadingly, "So what're you doing here Gaki, thought I got rid of you last time we fought."  
  
"Business." he replied, refusing to take the bait.  
  
They circled each other before lunging, Syaoran's fist connecting with Touya's face. Touya responded by punching him solidly in the gut.  
  
Twenty minutes and countless bruises later both men had decided on an uneasy truce and were cleaning themselves up.  
  
Syaoran had to grin at the black eye he had given the other however. It had already begun to show a nice black/blue colour. At least with a long sleeved shirt on none of his injuries were visible.

Sakura balanced the child on her hip as she entered the room, her eyes scanning over its occupants.  
  
"Hey Tara, what's up?" she queried as she went over to the stressing woman.  
  
"Oh Sakura, thank god your here we've-" she broke off, forehead creasing in confusion, "Why are you holding a baby?"  
  
Sakura cocked her head to the side in confusion before grinning, "Oh you mean Kouichi, he's a friend of mine and Tomoyo's, we're taking care of him for now."  
  
"Oh, ok then." Tara responded, "Anyway, we're launching the new range of clothes for the latest issue of Cosmo as you know and the pictures you took yesterday weren't exactly right we need to try them again."  
  
"Alright." Sakura replied shrugging, "Alright but I'll need to be out by 11:30 I have a lunch to go to.""Did you talk to Sakura last night?" Eriol queried, glancing over Tomoyo's shoulder as she sketched the newest design that had come into her head.  
  
"Yes, she's being difficult." Tomoyo responded distractedly, erasing one of the lines that she had drawn and replacing it with a better one. "Stop doing that Hiiragizawa."  
  
Eriol who at that moment had been preparing to steal a snack from the picnic basket turned to look at her again, the very epitome of innocence and asked, "Doing what?"  
  
She glanced up from her drawing and smiled saccharinly sweet at him, "I'm sure you would never dream of taking something from that basket Hiiragizawa-kun, so why don't you give it to me and then go off and find out where Syaoran is."  
  
Eriol frowned, sighing, "One bite?"  
  
She shook her head slapping his hand away from the basket without looking up from her sketch, "Get gone."  
  
"Please?" he queried, his bottom lip protruding in an attempt at looking meek and docile and exuding an aura of 'How mean of you to take away my food when I'm hungry.'  
  
Realising that it was useless when she refused to answer once more he instead walked away in time to see Syaoran coming into the park. Satisfied that he didn't need to do anything he turned back and found Sakura standing over Tomoyo and talking to her with a young child nestled in her arms.  
  
Coming back to where Tomoyo sat he flopped back down to the ground unceremoniously and greeted Sakura smiling cheerfully at her.  
  
"Weren't you going to find out where Syaoran-kun is?"  
  
He winced at the acidic tone to Tomoyo's voice before turning to her and smiling cheerfully, "There was no need he's already-"  
  
"Here." Sakura cut in, glancing at him with a slight tinge of red to her cheeks.  
  
Eriol stifled his chuckles as they both watched Sakura greet Syaoran nervously before sitting gracefully on the ground opposite to him, next to Tomoyo.  
  
"I see you found your way here eventually Syaoran." he commented smiling brightly at him causing Syaoran to pause.Syaoran stopped, wondering what exactly it was that Hiiragizawa had up his sleeve.  
  
"No thanks to your directions." he replied sourly.  
  
Hiiragizawa blinked innocently, something that was not a good sign for those surrounding him before responding slowly, "Really?"  
  
Syaoran merely snorted beneath his breath at his cousin's attempt at innocence, one of the things that he had learnt very early on about Hiiragizawa was that he was an accomplished liar.  
  
"Hello Li-kun." Sakura murmured from where she sat next to Daidouji, her eyes downcast while his own settled on the baby boy in her arms.  
  
He merely nodded in acknowledgement of her greeted, eyes flickering to her face before coming to rest on Daidouji, "I assume we have some sort of business to attend to for this meeting."  
  
Her ebony head nodded in confirmation and her demeanour changed to the business-like version one would expect of this astute young lady who had managed to do so much at such a young age.  
  
"You communicated to my mother last night that you would not have enough time to conclude any lengthy bargains as you were forced to return to China at the end of the week. Correct?"  
  
He inclined his head slightly at the question, wondering what it was that she had cooked up to present to him.  
  
"As such your cousin Eriol has offered to stay here and work on the agreement with myself while Sakura has agreed to go to China with you and take care of the business on that end as is the standard practise."  
  
Sakura had agreed to no such thing and her facial expression exposed her surprise at such a remark.  
  
"Do you agree to these terms Syaoran?" Daidouji queried, handing him a contract.  
  
He realised with a degree of surprise that she had addressed him by his first name as if they were equals and covered his smile of approval quickly. It was no wonder that she had survived since she was 15 in the harsh world of businesses. She knew how to manipulate people, and from the look of it she knew how to manipulate people well.  
  
Still the idea of having the young model at his beck and call in a place where she would know none did have it's possibilities.  
  
"Very well, I agree to your terms." he replied diplomatically, leaning back against the tree behind him, content to watch them for the time being.

Sakura almost released a groan of despair at the confirmation of the decision.  
  
At this moment she could find herself very happily hating Tomoyo for the position she had put her in. To refuse now would seem churlish and besides, she owed her cousin quite a bit for all that she had done.  
  
Tomoyo knew that she would not refuse.  
  
It was also becoming quite unnerving to have Syaoran stare at her while she attended to the baby and ate.  
  
"What day exactly are you planning to leave?" Sakura asked, directing the question to the air instead of looking at him in the eye.  
  
"You have two days to prepare if that's what you're worried about." he replied instantly.  
  
She nodded, thanking him quietly before turning her full attention to the conversation Tomoyo and Eriol were having. Or she should say the argument that they were having.  
  
"But Tomoyo, I wanna go see Syaoran make a fool of himself!" Eriol was complaining in a pathetically childish whine.  
  
Tomoyo merely scowled at him and replied snappishly, "Well you can't Eriol, you're staying right here where I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do anything to screw this up."  
  
Sakura looked at the scene unfolding before her naively, turning to see Syaoran had leaned back against the tree trunk and was watching this fight with great amusement. It seemed Eriol got on his nerves a bit.  
  
Actually, it seemed that he rubbed Tomoyo the wrong way a bit as well, however unlike Syaoran she had complete control over him.  
  
There was a moments blissful silence while they just enjoyed the cool breeze shifting through the air before Eriol broke it by his stomach grumbling.  
  
"Tomoyo," he whined gazing at her pathetically, "I'm still hungry."  
  
Scowling Tomoyo stood up, pulling the man with her, his blue-black hair glinting in the sun.  
  
"I'm going to go buy him some ice cream at the vendor I saw earlier, you two stay here." she said, pulling him away while he continued to complain loudly.  
  
Sakura looked up to find herself alone with Syaoran once again and blushed lightly again in remembrance of it.  
  
She supposed she would need to get used to be at such a close proximity to him all the time. After all, she was going to be dealing with him in China, and she would be alone then.

Eriol leaned comfortably against Tomoyo as they watched the two below talking.  
  
"So how did you like my performance dear?" he inquired, playing with a long stray strand of her pure ebony hair.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "It was a bit much don't you think?"  
  
A smile broke out on his face as he replied with deep amusement, "No, not at all actually."  
  
He moved his hand away as she attempted to slap it away from her hair, his grin widening.  
  
"How long do you think it will take?" Tomoyo asked watching them with a small smile.  
  
He shrugged, releasing her and instead leaning against the tree, eyes gleaming with cold calculation that very few people, including Tomoyo ever saw.  
  
She had not noticed then and as she turned to glance over at him all traces were wiped from his face leaving it inscrutable.  
  
He had his own private reasons for wanting to get the two they were watching together.  
  
He had not known that they had been quite good friends in primary school for the year or two that Syaoran went to school here however what he had known was that the young woman had been the only person he had ever met who would have even had a possibility of tempering Syaoran's harsh nature.  
  
Predominantly in his mind was the fact that Syaoran was running out of time, the others who belonged to their clan had begun to lose faith in the fact that Syaoran would be a competent leader as he had not yet found himself someone he could carry on their line with.  
  
Not only that but Syaoran's cousin Fujin was pressing to be the true successor, already having a wife and two children, all as nasty as he was, he was a more able candidate apparently.  
  
Eriol had always thought that he was an incompetent leader and to a lesser extent a general plauge on humanity and could not see himself living with the man as clan leader.  
  
He was a master of manipulation, and always had been, it was one of the reasons his Aunt had called him and asked for his help. The other being that she knew he hated Fujin as much as she did.  
  
He was going to see Syaoran married in the next three months to Sakura or there would be hell to pay.

Syaoran watched as the young woman deftly handled the child, love and tenderness shining through on her face.  
  
Even if she was promiscuous she would make a good mother.  
  
He had the strongest urge to lean forward and taste her lips again.  
  
Remembering full well what they had tasted of last time. Vanilla and raspberries with just a touch of something else. Something solely her own and was indescribable.  
  
And as suddenly as that thought entered his mind he was tasting her again, holding her head with one hand and pulling her and the child in her arms onto his lap so that the other arm could circle about her waist with ease.  
  
His hand left her head as she to got caught up in the kiss to trail down her cheek, holding it tenderly.  
  
He broke the kiss of and looked at her partially in surprise.  
  
How did she make him abandon all control like that? No woman had ever made him lose control before.  
  
The child in her arms began to whimper and he picked him up, soothing him with soft words, unaware that she was watching him with something akin to amazement.  
  
"So, did you two have fun?" Eriol asked, walking up with a towering ice- cream in each hand.  
  
Syaoran ignored the question and felt Sakura shift from his lap quickly as she noticed the other two, blushing scarlet.  
  
"Eriol, what did I say about taunting people?" Tomoyo queried sweetly.  
  
He scowled slightly and nodded.  
  
"So, what were you two up to?"

AD: Ok this chapter is a bit slow, I admit it. I'm sorry you guys. This was a seriously hard chapter to write. I've had writer's block for ages and tons of schoolwork. I'll make the next one better, this one just needed to be kinda slow to set the scene I guess, plus you learn stuff for later.  
  
Thanks so much for all the support on the first few chapters and a HUGE thank you to all my reviewers.  
  
I'll try to update soon, just for you guys. 


	4. Developments

Chapter Four – Developments 

The doorway to Sakura Kinomoto's room opened slowly, the young woman peeking through to meet the expectant upheaval of the room.

A large suitcase sat on the bed, half full of clothing and various shoes. A toiletries bag sat neatly in one corner of it and the clothes were all folded perfectly, however the suitcases contents were the only things in the room which were neat.

Clothes were thrown all over the room, leaving nothing visible beneath their many layers.

A frustrated Sakura stood in the centre of the room, holding a forest green skirt up, deep in thought.

"How many skirts have you already got Sakura?" Tomoyo queried, forcing the door to open a bit wider so that she could get in, no easy task with the mountains of clothes scattered on the floor, and entered the room, jumping into the gaps until she could reach her fried at the centre, where it was slightly less messy.

Sakura, who had started at the sudden intrusion on her thoughts grinning at Tomoyo and replied, "Two I think, the denim pleated mini and the white one with pink flowers."

Tomoyo nodded. "Mmhmm, and how many dresses?"

"Four." She replied with less hesitation this time, "The green backless, pink sundress, pale blue strapless and the red one you made me not long ago."

"How many pants." Tomoyo asked, dutifully preparing her friend to leave as she did every time rather than face one of Sakura's little forgetful moments where she found she had forgotten a whole item. Tomoyo did not want to have to go through the experience of air mailing underwear over to her friend again.

The questioning went on and on with them adding new clothes and taking out a few old ones until Tomoyo was reasonably certain that her cousin had EVERYTHNG she needed.

"Come on Sakura, we'll go and have a cup of tea before we begin to clear up these clothes, I know you need a bit of calming down."

She took the younger girls hand and led her through the maze of clothing and into the living room, getting her a cup of tea and cake before sitting down.

She counted to three silently in her head as she sipped before Sakura's expected burst of venting.

"Why me Tomoyo, why do I have to be stuck with him and forced to make all sorts of good impressions."

"I know, I know." Tomoyo soothed appropriately, thankful that Sakura had forgotten at present who exactly was responsible for the position she was currently in.

It's for her own good. She reminded herself chidingly, not allowing herself to give into the pained expression on her friend's face.

"We leave in three hours, what if I'm not ready? What if I don't have the right stuff? What if the plane leaves early? What if-"

Tomoyo silenced her with a hand, "Then you don't have the right stuff and you're not ready, it's a private plane Sakura, they're not going to leave without you, not unless he tells them too and I hardly think that is going to happen."

Sakura nodded, slightly reassured.

"He might." She muttered beneath her breath.

Syaoran sat impatiently, fingers drumming against the armrest of the seat in annoyance.

A servant came up cautiously, bowing quickly as soon as the young man's attention was on him and muttered quickly, "She's arrived sir, they're just putting her luggage away, it seems they're finding it hard to find storage places for it all.

A little nerve above Syaoran's eye twitched, the sight causing the servant to gulp.

When Syaoran spoke again his voice remained calm, which seemed to be an even worse thing to happen in the eyes of the servant who had begun backing away steadily.

"And where is she?"

The servant grimaced before replying, "She's still saying goodbye to her friends."

Syaoran dismissed the servant with a curt nod before sitting and waiting for her to come in, fingers still drumming against the arm of the chair he sat in.

When she finally did arrive he did a double take, momentarily forgetting his annoyance.

She wore a pair of tight fitting hipster jeans which flared at the base and had brown leather threading up the sides until just below her knees, on top of that she wore a pale pink tank top saying "Princess" on it in white that cut off baring her midriff. Over her arm she had a white jacket slung casually and a white and pink bag in that hand.

"Sorry I'm late." She said breathlessly, reminding him of his former anger at her.

Recovering his composure he nodded briskly before indicating that she should take the seat across from him.

"I hear my men are still trying to locate a suitable amount of room to put your luggage in, just how much did you bring." He asked coolly once she was seated and the door to the aircraft closed.

She had the grace to blush quite prettily beneath this scrutiny and to make a gesture of apology. "Tomoyo sometimes gets a bit carried away with the packing." She murmured in appeasement, "Something to do with being a fashion designer."

He noted however that she hadn't actually SAID that she was sorry for causing him such a disturbance, merely that it wasn't her fault.

Models had a habit of passing the blame onto anyone else that they could.

"We'll be in Hong Kong in a couple of hours, in the meantime I suggest you find something to amuse you." He stated simply, standing up and moving into one of the seats in the back to work.

Sakura sat there after he had left confused and slightly hurt at his easy dismissal of her presence. Sighing she pulled the screen out and consoled herself to watch one of the various movies that was on for the duration of the flight.

Although she had found a movie on that seemed reasonably amusing and interesting she was unable to keep her attention from Syaoran, he sat working on something for his company she assumed and his face was creased into a frown of concentration, making him look a bit like a petulant child. It was actually quite cute.

Too bad he had such a crap personality in real life however. With his looks he could have been a Prince Charming come to sweep girls of their feet.

Still her attention remained on him until her looked up, eyes narrowed and she swept her own back to the screen.

Half an hour later after becoming bored of the movie and the constant cat and mouse game she seemed to have begun playing with Syaoran she stood up and went to the mini bar, aware that his eyes were on her constantly as she moved. She grabbed a pack of Mn'M's and a bottle of water and turned to ask him if he wanted some only to find him a scant inch away from her. He leant over her, close enough that if he moved a few centimetres closer she would feel his lips against her own again and...grabbed a chocolate bar from behind her.

An eyebrow was raised in mock concern as he looked at what she was planning to consume, "I didn't think models ate chocolate," he commented casually, dropping back into his seat, "Or anything other than salad actually."

The realisation that she was actually upset about the fact that he hadn't kissed her made her terse with her answer as she flopped back into her own seat. "What you don't know could probably fill an ocean."

It was a childish insult, one that he barely registered but for another infuriatingly casual raise of his eyebrow which seemed to mock her on it's own, but she didn't care. She refused to take back the words and bow down to this self absorbed, egotistical male.

After all, he'd done nothing but toy with her emotions since she met him and she was thoroughly sick of him.

He turned back to his work as if nothing had happened and she sighed, allowing herself a few moments to calm down before apologising for her temper and blaming the lack of sleep she'd had the night before. After all, she couldn't set a bad example, she was after all the ambassador for Tomoyo's company.

He inclined his head slightly at her in affirmation of her apology but other than that ignored it as he had her earlier.

Rolling her eyes she sat back in the seat and put on her headphones, listening to a CD, and closed her eyes, letting herself be absorbed by the music.

Syaoran grinned slightly, it was becoming easier to provoke the hot-tempered woman before him. She was turning out to be much more than he had first expected, although she was still just another whore, all models were.

Still, that didn't mean that while she was there they couldn't have a bit of fun.

He'd resigned himself to the fact that he would have to put up with her in his home while the negotiations between his company and Daidouji's was in place, but only because he had decided that since he desired her he may as well woo her.

After all, where better to woo her than at his home, and he was beginning to find that he desired her more and more than he should.

Her outfit wasn't helping his situation any either.

"Do you like Martial Arts?" he queried in an attempt to put his mind on other things.

She looked up in surprise pulling out the headphones, "Not particularly, I prefer gymnastics, my brother competes though."

He nodded, "A tournament in China will be on a few days after we get back, I'll be competing, would you like to watch?"

She smiled and nodded, before asking, "How long have you been competing?"

Leaning back into the seat he shrugged, "A year maybe, I've been trained in it since I was a child though."

When he didn't say anything else Sakura put the headphones back in and closed her eyes again.

He grinned, this was going to be an interesting few weeks.

l

AD: Well here's the next chapter. Finally out. Yes, I know it's taken a lot of time and there are tons of excuses for the lateness. First I was away for three weeks of my two week winter holidays, so I came back to a lot of work that I'd missed and needed to catch up on and since then I've just been so busy since they're beginning to prepare us for our end of year assessments and exams. So yeah, there's my huge excuse.

This chapter isn't the best and I'm sorry but we're still setting the scene, next chapter things should heat up a bit between S/S and they'll be a little bit of T/E in it too.

Till then.

Ciao!

Please REVIEW, it's good for the soul, promise!!!


	5. Boredom Has A New Best Friend

**Anh D-ao: **Ok guys well guess what. You're all EXTREMELY lucky because I've put up a new chapter. Yes I am aware of the fact that this chapter is unusually short however, I have excuses! 1. School has been extremely evil and decided that since it's almost end of term, it would be fun to set us all five assignments a day. Not including the various tests. So I have been VERY busy with school, not to mention stressed. 2. I've had sport and other commitments to do as well. I literally have no free time to write. I had to write this during one of my lessons while we were listening to the teacher, or pretending in my case.

The reason this chapter IS up, is because I wanted to put a chapter out specially for my birthday which is tomorrow as my little present for you guys. Just so you know, holidays are coming up soon which will give me much more time to write so enjoy this chapter!!!

I I I

**Chapter Five – Boredom Has A New Best Friend.**

The boardroom's ambience was becoming increasingly more menacing as the young man listened to the reports from his company managers.

Damn! He couldn't even leave for a week without some sort of major disaster occurring.

Not only that but the same supposedly 'self-sufficient' gentlemen were coming to the ball tonight that he was hosting, while his companies were currently in an indiscernible mess.

He leant back in the chair sighing and rubbing his temples distractedly as his managers bickered between themselves. Letting his thoughts wander, bringing back the uncomfortable reminder of the emerald-eyed demon who'd been haunting his thoughts for the past hour since he'd left her in the hall.

He'd had to leave her to her own devices for the day, having had no time to show her around as he had been whisked away upon immediately stepping through the door.

He would take care of showing her around when he was sure that his companies wouldn't collapse if he weren't around for all of five minutes.

Damn it, these men were supposed to be competent!

Still, they'd never learn to handle situations like this on their own if he led them around by the hand like a child all the time.

Standing he did the only thing he was sure would motivate them into action. He gave them an ultimatum; get the companies back on track by tomorrow morning, or lose their jobs.

Ignoring their shocked expressions he left the room, feeling better for being able to release some of his frustration upon them. A frustration that was not entirely to do with their incompetence, and had something to do with the beautiful young woman currently residing in his house.

I I I I I

Sakura sat at the vanity in her en-suite bathroom, carefully applying a second coat of nail polish to her nails. Behind her, one of the maids fussed with her hair, occasionally tsking as she attempted to create a style out of it.

Unfortunately it seemed that her hair was winning the battle against the maid, refusing to pull back into the sleek style that she was trying to create.

"I don't understand it." The maid muttered to herself, "This never happened with Mistress Mei-Ling's hair."

Finally she dropped it in disgust, glaring at it as if it were the very bane of her existence.

Fighting the urge to ask who Mei-Ling was, Sakura smiled reassuringly at her and dismissed her, waiting for her nails to fully dry before running her fingers through her hair and pulling it back into a messy bun.

It was her first night at the Li mansion, Li himself was hosting a ball that night, including all of his companies major business partners and managers as well as the other members of his family, and she was going to turn up looking like she had just rolled out of bed. Fantastic.

To be honest she was amazingly nervous, more-so even than the first time she had modelled professionally for Tomoyo.

She wore the only elegant dress she had packed, a jade coloured silk halter neck, the colour a shade darker than her eyes.

Brushing back the stray strands of hair hanging down and framing her face, she clipped in gold and emerald droplet earrings, checked her makeup was perfect, and stood, turning around only to come face to face with Syaoran.

His face was unreadable as he brushed back yet another stray strand of hair which had fallen across her face.

"Did you have everything you needed?"

She nodded, smiling, "Yes, except I think I'll need to find a hair stylist next time, my hair refused to listen to the maid."

A small smile flitted across his features, "Don't worry, it looks fine."

Smiling back at the unexpected change in his personality Sakura nodded, "You're not ready?"

"I'll be ready in a moment, I was just checking that you had everything you need."

"No, but thank you anyway."

He nodded, watching her for a moment longer before departing from the room leaving her confused yet again.

Dismissing it she checked her appearance one last time in the mirror before moving into the other room.

I I I I I

Tomoyo was actually quite comfortable in her current seat, unusual as it seemed. His name was Eriol in fact, and he was absently running his fingers through her long hair, sending tingles of energy through her.

She had no idea how they had ended up in such an intimate position but she definitely wasn't complaining. If anything she had begun to let her guard down around him, something that was as strange as it was happening.

Daidouji Tomoyo never let her guard down around anyone.

Yet here she was sitting on his lap, running her fingers in gentle circles on the back of his neck, marvelling at the velvety smoothness of his skin.

"How do you think they're going?" she asked, using any tactic she could find to draw her mind away from it's current trail of thought even while she made any excuse she could to get her fingers sweeping lightly over his neck.

"I imagine my dear little cousin has already done SOMETHING to piss of Sakura." Eriol replied grinning evilly. "Hmm, perhaps I should get Kouji to go around and recite some interesting bits of Chinese poetry to him."

Tomoyo frowned at this, "You will do nothing to jepardise this Eriol, understood."

He grinned innocently at her, which only helped to deepen her frown.

"Say I understand Eriol."

"I understand Eriol." He replied with perfect innocence.

Her eyes narrowed at this, "I want you to promise me that you will NOT recite or have someone else recite 'interesting' little bits of Chinese, Japanese, Italian or otherwise languages to Syaoran, and you will not send Sakura love notes pretending they're from other men and you won't-"

Laughing he kissed her soundly on the lips, cutting off any more protests from her.

Tomoyo's mind ceased to function as his lips descended on her own, any further lecturing she'd been planning to do evaporated from her thoughts.

She distantly wondered if Sakura was having as good a time as she was at the moment.

I I I I I

Sakura was bored.

No, that wasn't right, she was bored an hour ago, now she was close to being asleep.

At the beginning of the night Syaoran had introduced her to some other women and then left to talk business with his associates. The women he had left her with had then followed his example and left her as well, leaving her alone in the middle of the room, not knowing anyone and being pushed to the sidelines by the groups of people who were entering their own little talking circles or dancing.

Checking the clock and finding that it was only another five minutes from when she'd last checked, making it four hours and 28 minutes of complete boredom.

Deciding to excuse herself from the party slightly early; 12:48, she crossed the room slipping out of the two open doors easily and making her way through the maze of corridors back to her room.

Going through the traditional process of removing makeup, taking off jewellery, undoing hair, and finally changing into her nightgown she finally settled comfortably into bed, smiling as she closed her eyes, trying to take her mind of her aching feet.

The door slamming open jolted her awake alarming and she pulled the covers up to her throat as the silhouette of a man lurched forward into the room.

"What are you doing in bed so early?"

She relaxed slightly upon hearing the familiar voice. "Syaoran?"

"Yeah." He replied, shutting the door so that the room was only filled with moonlight streaming in through the window, "What of it?"

She frowned, this didn't exactly seem like the calm, collected, Syaoran she knew. The one who pissed her off endlessly because he didn't react to any of her provocations.

Further thought about the issue made her realise that his words were slurred. Add that to his uncoordinated movements and-

"Bloody hell you're drunk."

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

AD: Well I hope you guys liked, I'm sorry that it was so short, I'll try to update again soon to make up for it. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

I had to reload this because the quotation marks etc. didn't appear so I'm sorry about that. Have fun reading. Remember, reviewing's good for the soul. 


	6. Drunken Ramblings

Alright guys, I know a lot of you are going to skip over this and if you do that's your own choice, however I would like to explain a few things so I get some less reviews demanding when I'm going to update.

I am currently VERY busy. I have my major end of year exams in two and a half weeks and I need every spare moment I have to study. Nevertheless I felt bad for leaving you guys without a chapter for so long and so I decided to begin to write it. This process has been delayed by the fact that I've managed to pinch a nerve in my neck and cannot sit at the computer without pain. Consequently I have been taking this chapter in little bits.

I understand that this still does not matter to some people but please understand that I have as much as a social life as you do and am unable to spend all of my time working on my fics. I would love it to be possible however it is not.

I'll try and get the next chapter out pretty soon after my exams and not keep you waiting.

Thanks

AD

Chapter Six – Drunken Ramblings

Under normal circumstances, language such as she had used would have shocked even her. However these circumstances were far from normal.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"This is my room Li." She reminded him.

His eyes narrowed, "No, this is my room."

She sighed, giving up battle before it got out of control, there was no use arguing with a drunk person, there was no way you could win.

"Alright Syaoran, this is your room." She replied comfortingly, not wishing to raise his unhappiness-he could be particularly unpleasant if he wanted too.  
He grinned suddenly, the simples hidden in his cheeks surprising her, she'd never seen him smile before. "I like you in my room."

Before Sakura had a chance to make out what he meant by those words he leant down and brushed his lips against her own.

A jolt went through Sakura at the intimate contact, even when he was drunk; he sure knew how to kiss.

She sighed as he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue flick against her closed lips asking for entrance. She gave it to him, forgetting herself in the moment. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue, smell it on his breath. A shiver of pleasure went through her as his hands encircled her waist kneading the flesh there gently.

His hands sliding up from her waist to rub the underside of her breasts was what woke her from the spell. Pulling back she scrambled onto the other side of the bed.

"Sakura, come here."

Even when he was drunk his voice contained the dark quality that had most people shivering in their boots. She was shivering, but not for that reason.

She shook her head, knowing that if she opened her mouth and told him the words he would sense he weakness, and if he began kissing her again she wasn't sure she would be able to stop.

He moved across the bed, coming closer to her, just as he was about to reach her his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out..

Even though it was stupid to think it, a part of her muttered, 'Well that was anti-climatic', before she set about to the arduous task of putting him back into the bed and tucking him in,

"When you wake up," she muttered while picking him up, taking her concentration off of the task at hand, "You and I are going to have a nice long chat about how many cream buns you've been having lately mister."

Finally settling him into the bed she sighed and brushed a few stray strands of chocolate hair away from his forehead.

"He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." She murmured to herself, "Pity he's not that way when he's awake."

After saying that she dropped an impulsive kiss on his forehead and settled herself with a spare blanket into the chair opposite him.

xoxox

Syaoran was not happy to wake up. The intense throbbing in his head was not eased one bit by the open curtains, pouring sunlight into the room and on his face.

Looking around he realised that this was not his room.

The first thing that brought this to his attention was the lack of his own personal touches, the second was the petite brunette nestled snugly amongst several blankets and pillows in the arm-chair across the bed from him.

Sighing he stood up, weighing his options silently as to whether or not he should risk waking her by shifting her onto the bed.

Deciding upon a course of action he lifted the petite girl – who weighed practically nothing – into his arms and moved her onto the bed.

Other than making a small whimpering sound that oddly struck a chord in his chest and shifting into the new source of warmth, she remained asleep as he gently transferred her onto the bed.

Finishing he called out quietly to a maid and went back to his own quarters, stepping into the shower to try and rid himself of some of the putrid alcohol stench that had clung to his clothing. All the while wondering what exactly had happened last night.

He had flashes, but nothing more solid. All that the flashes managed to do was give him an ever-burning need to kiss the young woman who he had shifted so tenderly and find out if she would be as pliant as she had been in his dream.

xoxox

Sakura woke up with a groan, wondering briefly why everything ached.

Rubbing sleep from her eyes groggily she glanced at the time, eyes widening when she saw what the numbers read as.

Sitting up she ran into the bathroom to have a quick shower and get ready.

As soon as the lukewarm water hit her face she began remembering what had happened, a cherry blush staining her cheeks as she did.

She'd acted no better than a whore, leading him on like that, still she couldn't forget the taste and feel of his mouth, the shivers she'd felt when his hands had moved over her body.

Dismissing the thoughts from her mind abruptly she changed into a white pleated mini skirt and a pale green tank top, tying her hair back into a messy bun.

Emerald green eyes narrowed as she studied her reflection carefully, adding a touch of mascara to her lashes and a shimmering lip-gloss that Tomoyo had once told her cost her forty dollars.

Deciding that she was finished she grabbed a pair of sunglasses and balanced them on her head while fastening pale green beaded droplet earrings into her ears.

She was almost gone when she ran into Syaoran who looked surprisingly well for someone who's been completely drunk last night.

She'd had time to wonder this morning how she'd gone to sleep in the chair and woken up in the bed and in the end had decided that Syaoran must have shifted her when she'd woken.

"Morning Li." She said brightly, refusing to be mean to a man who most likely had the worst hang over ever.

"Good morning Sakura. Thank you for your help last night." He responded politely if a bit distractedly. "Going somewhere?"

Sakura nodded exuberantly, "Yes actually, I'm heading down to the city to go look around and do a bit of shopping."

"Will you be alright on your own?" he asked frowning.

"Of course, I'll be fine. See you later."

xoxox

Syaoran watched as she left, eyes sending an appreciative glance towards her behind as she left.

He felt like slapping himself when he realised what he'd been doing.

What on earth was he thinking? She was a model, he knew how false they were. He'd never gone for that kind of filth before, so why now?

A soft vibration alerted him to the fact that his mobile was ringing and he grabbed it, groaning as he checked the number.

"What do _you_ want?"

A soft chuckle emanated through the phone and an articulate voice replied, "Want? Do you mean to imply that I want something dear cousin?"

He growled, "Enough games Eriol, why are you ringing me?"

The voice on the other end was smug and Syaoran could almost see the cocky grin on his face as he replied. "You'll be having some company. I just talked to Mei Ling and she's said that she's decided that visit you."

Syaoran began to wish there was a way that he could get to Tokyo in the next two minutes. Right now he could happily choke the life out of his dear cousin.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Eriol chirped, hanging up the phone on the other end.

Syaoran set his phone back in his pocket calmly, envisioning several ways to torture Eriol before ridding him off his life completely.

xoxox Meanwhile xoxox

Eriol sat back in the chair, the smug smile of success proudly on his features.

The appearance of Li Mei Ling would certainly stir things up, forcing them one step closer to his goal.

A movement in the room caught his eye and he turned to focus on Tomoyo who was currently wearing only an old oversized t-shirt aand a pair of shorts that didn't even extend out past it.

She frowned looking at him.

"What have you done?"

He smiled innocently, "Done, I haven't done anything sweetheart, I've just been sitting here."

If she cared that he had just used an endearment that most men used on their wives she didn't show it. Instead she narrowed her eyes and moved towards him.

Speaking slowly as if her were simple or a child she responded, "I repeat, what have you done?"

She came to a stop in front of him.

"Just stirred things up a bit." He replied grinning at her.

If possible her eyes narrowed further causing Eriol to shudder, Daidouji Tomoyo was a dangerous woman when provoked.

"How?" she pronounced with such deadly calm that Eriol winced.

"An old friend's visiting them."

"Who?"

Eriol grinned and pulled her across to straddle his lap.

"Don't think you can dissuade me that easily mister, I want to know."

Smothering her lips with his own served to cut of any more protests.

"We'll talk about it later he replied when she was sufficiently silenced.

Without giving her time to answer he slipped out of her hold and exited the room.

xoxox

Sakura walked through the market, marvelling at the exotic silks and intricate jewellery.

She stopped at a stall containing intricate hair clasps, made from thing gold wire and semi-precious stones and decided to buy one, wondering whether the beautiful piece of work would actually contain her hair.

A phone rang nearby and kept ringing. She'd begun to get annoyed with whoever it was when she realised that it was her own and grabbed it, ignoring the scowling looks from the other occupants of the market.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey Sakura!" Chelsea's cheerful voice echoed on the other side, "What are you up to?"

She grinned, "I'm in Hong Kong as the ambassador for Moyo's company at the moment."

"Really?" Chelsea inquired as Sakura leant forward to examine a piece of green Chinese silk that had caught her eye. Complex dragons embroidered in gold formed a pattern on the material, mixing beautifully with the green. A few more pieces caught her eye as she moved through and she bought them chatting to Chelsea about life and work as she wandered through the market.

Finally she had to say goodbye and wandered into a food market, trying to decided what she wanted to eat.

xoxox

Syaoran sighed as the doorbell rang. He'd been swamped with work and phone calls all day and was not in any mood to go and greet whomever it was who had decided to come and meet him.

The door opened without so much as a knock and a body dropped into the chair across from him.

"Don't you greet your guests anymore?" a haughty voice asked him.

He looked up, "No Mei Ling, I tend to find that when you don't greet unwelcome guests they usually disappear."

She huffed at him, flipped her long perfectly straight black hair over her shoulder, "Now, now, is that anyway to treat your beloved cousin?"

"Yes." He replied shortly.

Rolling her eyes at him she looked around, "So where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"The girl, Sakura, whatever her name is, where is she?"

He sighed, "At the market place somewhere."

"You let her go alone?" Mei Ling asked incredulously, "She has no idea where she's going, what if she gets lost, mugged?"

It was Syaoran's turn to roll his eyes, his cousin tended to over-exaggerate things.

"Fine." Mei Ling huffed, "I'm going to organise my room and if she's not back soon I'm going to be VERY annoyed with you Xiao Lang."

"Your room!"

xoxox

Tomoyo finished the arrangements with a smug grin.

This'd teach Eriol to try and hide things from her.

A corner of her mind knew that she was being irrational and petulant, but she didn't care. She was sick of staying back here when she should be over there helping her cousin.

It would completely blow her careful plan of making Sakura stay there because she needed to be ambassador, but she was sure she could figure out something.

The door opened and Eriol entered, dropping keys she hadn't remembered giving him on the table and surveying the mess.

"What are you doing?"

She slid a glance back at him before replying.

"I'm going to China."

He heard this news with a mixture of apprehension and annoyance before answering.

"You're WHAT!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AD: Ok guys, thanks so much for all the support everyone's been giving me, I really appreciate it. If you could just lay low for a little bit I'd be so thankful.


	7. Arrangements

Yes, I am well aware of what you're all thinking. OH MY GOD THE LAZY PERSON HAS FINALLY UPDATED.

Sorry it's taken so long, I've been so busy with everything lately that I haven't had time to read anything let alone write it. But that has all slowed down finally allowing me the time to find the inspiration for this fic.

This is a short chapter, gomen minna-san, the next chapter should be up at the very most in a week because I know what's going to happen in it mostly. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and don't hate me too much for not updating!

Love Doesn't Have a Price 

**Chapter Seven: Arrangements**

Tomoyo surveyed Eriol's response to this new arrangement with a mixture of amusement and apprehension. She'd known that he wouldn't be all that happy with her when he found out, but she hadn't expected him to appear so…furious.

Then again, she recalled with a degree of irritation, _she _was the boss, not him. It wasn't his job to order her around.

She was confused when Eriol finally stopped raging and turned completely and utterly silent.

Sending a curious glance to his face she found that it was unreadable but not without it's mixture of intimidation.

"And what do you think you'll do once you get there?" he queried, the tone light but without the usual degree of warmth it held when he spoke to her.

"I'll figure something out." She responded, unnerved by this side of him when so far he'd displayed nothing but caring towards her.

"And ruin everything?"

"I _wouldn't_ ruin everything!" Tomoyo snapped back fury and frustration causing her to forget her newfound fear of him.

He sighed, his features softening with it. "Give me the ticket Tomoyo."

Against her wishes she found her hand moving out to hand him the ticket, watching as he slowly reached for it. Gaining control of her situation she pulled it back annoyed.

"No!"

He sighed, his invisible mask of patience wearing thin.

"Moyo, honey, please, you can't go over there."

The endearment for once did nothing to dissuade her. Instead it seemed to spark even more anger.

"And why not Eriol?"

"Because it'll mess up all your perfect planning and you know it."

He watched her deflate slightly before saying in a sullen tone. "Fine."

A smug smile fell into place at his victory which he couldn't manage to keep hidden from her.

"But in future I want to know everything you're planning to add in before it happens!" Tomoyo snapped, disgruntled at his obvious amusement with her.

"Whatever you say Tomoyo."

I I I

The markets were an interesting place to shop. Unlike the many shopping centres she'd been to at home this was more real, with genuine people along the street trying to get people to buy their objects.

She'd so far heard numerous claims that this thing was the best or that nothing could beat this product. While slightly annoying in a sense she loved the interaction with the people, all of them very nice.

She'd already spent a little over $1000 knowing that Tomoyo would throw her a fit if she didn't go around Hong Kong getting samples of clothing and materials from every conceivable type of shop there was.

It didn't mean she hadn't bought some things for herself however.

Coming to an abrupt stop in front of one of the stores she had passed while exiting the market area she looking inside with an almost mischievous urge.

Should she?

Knowing what Tomoyo would say about her buying clothes such as these didn't help, Moyo, while she loved her, had a thing about Sakura wearing sexy clubbing clothes and at every available opportunity would throw her in them.

Biting a lip in uncertainty she finally decided that buying them would be better than standing there and wishing she were buying them. Besides it would make Tomoyo happy.

I I I

Sakura grinned at the doorman as he pulled open the door for her, accepting his offer to take the many bags from her.

"So, you're finally back." An unfamiliar voice spoke.

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion, that voice definitely wasn't male.

She turned to find a young woman, around her age, standing there examining her sceptically.

"MEI LING!!!!!!!!" Syaoran's voice echoed angrily throughout the house.

The girl before her flinched slightly before grabbing her hand and directing her down one of the side passages. "Come on, we'll talk in your room."

Sakura nodded dumbly, allowing the beautiful girl to whisk her away.

When they reached her room Sakura stopped.

"Just who are you?"

"Hmm?" the girl queried, turning from locking the door, "Oh, that's right, I'm used to having everyone know me, I'm Syaoran's cousin Mei Ling.

Sakura responded with a simple intelligent 'oh' as Mei Ling looked around.

"I'm here to make sure that you're not bored witless being stuck in my charming cousin's company."

Sakura nodded, not fully understanding but accepting it anyway.

"Now, tell me, do you like my cousin Sakura?" Mei Ling asked, sinking into the armchair opposite her.

An almost sadistic grin grew on her face as Sakura blushed, turning away from the question. "Ahh… I guess that means you do."

"…."

Mei Ling tilted her head to the side, momentarily confused. "Oh, let's see, he was an ass to you over something."

"Well…uh…yeah" Sakura responded, blushing profusely.

"I like you Sakura, which is funny cause I usually don't like the twits who come to these stupid meetings. I'm taking you out tonight."

Sakura blinked, this girl wasn't exactly the easiest to follow. "You are."

"Yup first thing is that we're going to go clubbing, and we're going to drag my cousin out with us."

"We are?" Sakura found the very notion that they would be dragging Syaoran out _anywhere_ hard to stomach, let alone to a club of all things.

Mei Ling sighed and rolled her eyes, "Duh."

Sakura watched confused as the other young woman pounced on the bags of shopping resting on her bed, going through it all and throwing it in three general directions.

"Ah, here we go." She muttered pulling out the cut off red halter Sakura had picked up on a whim. "I'm borrowing this off of you for tonight." She called out cheerfully eyeing the rest of the bag.

Sakura watched in embarrassment as Mei Ling pulled out black leather pants and a green bodice like top with a back that was completely comprised of strings to hold it shut.

"You are so wearing this."

"MEI LING!!!"

Sakura flinched at the extremely loud voice calling from the other side of the door.

"Hey Syaoran we're going clubbing tonight, and your coming!" Mei Ling replied.

If Syaoran's angry tone had worried her then she didn't show it, if anything she appeared amused.

The lock clicked open and an annoyed Syaoran entered. "Number one, you are NOT staying here, number two, I am not coming clubbing with you and number three you are not staying here."

Mei Ling grinned smugly, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, my Aunt already knows that I'm staying here and she seemed quite happy with the arrangement."

I I I

It was probably a good thing for Mei Ling that Syaoran was already in trouble with his mother, otherwise he was almost positive he would have picked the pain in the ass up and throw her out on her ass.

"Fine Mei Ling, you're welcome to stay here in your usual room, but I won't be coming out with you."

"Sorry, you have to, I already told Jason that you'd be there."

It took a lot to keep the leash on his temper that time.

"Jason's back?"

Mei Ling looked at him with genuine surprise, "I thought that you would have been the first he'd told."

He instantly concealed his anger at the fact that his best friend had returned without even bothering to contact him. "Fine, I'll come, have to find out what the git's doing back in town after all."

"Great." Mei Ling replied exuberantly, "Well that means Sakura and I need time to go out and get hair and nails done and call the others and then come back for dinner and then go."

Syaoran sighed turning to look at Sakura, "Hopefully this arrangement is alright with you."

"Yup." Sakura replied, finally grinning.

Syaoran nodded, "Well go on then, I have work to finish, I'll see you back here for dinner at eight."

Mei Ling didn't even bother to answer as she dragged Sakura from the room.

He sighed, something which appeared to be becoming a habit lately. It was going to be a very long night.

I I I I I I I I I I I I

REVIEW, REVIEW, REV… wait how does the rest go? P


	8. Clubbin's Fun For Everyone

AD: Ok well here's the next chapter. Probably a day or so later than I would have liked but I've just been so busy lately. Anyway bit of S/S action in this chapter. And ya'll get to find out who Jason is. Have fun!   
Love Doesn't Have A Price 

**Chapter Eight: Clubbing's Fun for Everyone**

Sakura looked over her appearance one more time in the mirror. After spending the past twenty minutes arguing with Mei Ling and her two friends; Rae and Sarah, over the clothes she would be wearing. Arguing and losing.

So here she stood wearing the dark blue jeans with silver glittery drawing up the bottom of the sides. On the top she wore a white sleeveless cut off top that was transparent except for a strip across the chest.

Sighing slightly she decided that while it may be a more revealing outfit than she would have liked to wear normally but being a model meant that you were used to wearing next to nothing.

The more immediate problem was whether or not she would be able to sit in the damn jeans. Rae was the same size as her but had a preference for clothes that were tight, or in this case unmovable.

"Alright we're coming in now whether you're ready or not!" Sarah demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, come in then."

The three girls entered the room throwing catcalls and whistles at her as they did.

Mei Ling circled her like a predator, trading an evil grin with Sarah before she finally said. "Hmm."

"Hmm?" Sakura queried, noticing that Mei Ling was wearing the red top she'd admired so much before, along with the leather pants. Sarah wore an ice blue tank and very short wrap around black leather skirt with knee-high leather boots and Rae wore a black cut off tank and black leather hot pants.

Standing there Sakura was happy at least that she wasn't the only one who was barely covered.

"You look hot." Mei Ling finally answered, grinning.

Rae smiled at her, "The kiddies are going to be drooling."

Sakura sent a nervous grin back. Rae was the one who spoke the least out of the group but the Spanish looking girl with long black hair flowing loose over her shoulders was probably the one she felt the most comfortable with.

A banging on the door alerted them to Syaoran's growing annoyance with them. "Aren't you ready _yet_?"

"'Ey, perfection takes time Syaoran!" Mei Ling responded, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah well perfection better get her ass out here before I leave without her."

Sakura grinned at that statement and the annoyed scowl that came across Mei Ling's face when he said it.

"Yeah keep your knickers on we're coming." Mei Ling growled back, throwing the door open to face him.

He observed their group with mixed emotions before saying, "Don't you think you should be wearing something more than underwear?"

Sakura wasn't surprised when Mei Ling hit him annoyed.

Following them out her eyes landed on Syaoran appreciatively. He only wore baggy black jeans and a white polo but damn he looked good in it. Grabbing their jackets, or in Sakura's case the jacket Mei Ling and the others had seen fit for her to wear, they exited the house.

"Ok, Sarah, Rae you're with me." Mei Ling said walking towards the black Mercedes. "Sakura you're with Syaoran ok?"

Sakura nodded, looking at the scowling man beside her. "Come on, we're taking the convertible." He said sighing and walking towards the silver BMW.

"We'll meet you there." Mei Ling called from the window, driving out.

Sakura nodded, getting into the car opposite Syaoran.

He sat there looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "Nice outfit."

She blushed. "Uh…yeah I guess."

He pulled out and moved off increasing his speed as he moved.

"Umm…don't you think we're going a little too fast?" Sakura queried watching the ever increasing speed meter.

A smirk crossed his face, "What, scared?"

Scowling Sakura looked out the window, forcing herself not to start praying as the speed kept moving up and they narrowly dodged other cars on the road.

They pulled up outside a club which had a line as far as three blocks back.

"Come on then." Syaoran called, stepping out of the car.

She sighed, tucking a strand of hair that had escaped the high ponytail Sarah had put it in, behind her ear, following him hesitantly straight to the entrance.

"Yo, Syaoran man, what's up?" the burly club bouncer asked grinning and doing some sort of handshake with him.

"Not much Blain, not much." He replied easily walking past the cue of people waiting.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called as he disappeared inside the club.

The bouncer sent her an almost sympathetic glance. "Sorry lady but you're gonna have to wait in the line like everyone else."

"But Syaoran-?" Sakura said almost helplessly.

He shrugged, "If he didn't remember you as he was going in then he's obviously over you."

She sent him a stunned look. "But I'm not-"

"Look get over him already." He answered annoyed, "God, his whores are all the same!"

She looked at him incrediously.

"Blain now that's not very nice to say to such a lovely lady." A smooth silky voice commented from behind her. An arm coming to wrap around her waist.

Sakura looked up to find a handsome black haired man glancing down at her, he winked grinning at her as she blushed and tried to remove his arm.

"Damn Jace why are you goin after Syaoran's cast offs again?" Blain queried opening the way for him.

The man called Jace merely sent him a cocky grin before pushing Sakura in with him through the doors. "She's not a cast off Blain, haven't you heard that the main model of the Daidouji empire is staying with Syaoran to work through negotiations currently?"

Sakura sent him a sceptical glance, "How did you find that out?"

He grinned, "Friends in high places, you know."

Sakura resisted the urge to blush at this darkly handsome man, knowing that were circumstances different she'd be falling for this guy. However all she felt at the moment was frustration at not being able to get a straight answer.

"Well thanks for your help." She muttered trying to disengage herself from his arm.

"Aww, you're not leaving me already are you." He questioned laughing and tightening his grip.

Behind him his friends laughed at their antics.

She was practically squirming when he leant in and kissed her softly on the lips.

She was sick of getting kisses stolen from her.

"Come on, come dance with me." He said pulling her onto the floor not even flinching as she stomped on his feet.

"There you are! Where've you been Sakura?" Rae called coming up, "I was sent to find you."

Rae reached them taking her hand and sending a scowl to Jace.

"Hello Rae." Jace said grinning brightly at her.

Sakura looked at him amazed. Despite the death glare Rae was sending him, he remained his cheerful, infuriating self. It seemed nothing could dent his spirits.

"Come on then." Rae muttered too him, sending a grin to Sakura to assure her that she wasn't in the wrong as she dragged her up some stairs into the VIP section.

"I found Jason as well." She called entering.

Sakura followed after her, feeling Jace breath into her ear. "Maybe later." Before continuing on to greet Syaoran.

Sitting with Mei Ling, Sarah and Rae she sent death glares in Syaoran's direction. Thoroughly pissed off after his little departure while she was outside.

I I I

Syaoran rolled his eyes at the childish antics Sakura was displaying, leaning back into the seat comfortably.

"Why did you leave her outside Syaoran?" Jason asked smiling smugly.

Grunting Syaoran looked at him, "You're as bad as Eriol." He muttered. "Because I figured she would get in easily enough."

"Sure you did."

"We're not having this conversation Jace, why don't you tell me why it was that you came back without letting me know."

"Because I'm being watched currently. Mei Ling's a girl so it didn't seem all that suspicious to call her."

Syaoran scowled, "What have you done now?"

"I'll let you know later." Jason muttered looking across at the four girls. "They seem to be getting bored."

"Mei Ling, out!" Syaoran called simply indicating as well as saying that she should leave.

Glowering at him she exited, taking the three other girls with her.

"You're no fun anyway." She replied annoyed.

"Aww, I'm hurt." Jason replied putting a hand to his heart.

"Hurt in the head." Mei Ling muttered venomously as she exited causing him to laugh.

"Alright so here's what's up."

I I I

Sakura followed the others onto the dance floor, her hips already starting to sway as she picked up the rhythm of the dance.

"Come on babe, come dance with me." Mei Ling called pulling Sarah with her into the centre of the crowd, doing moves that Sakura could only term as dirty dancing.

Rae grinned at her, "Come on Saku, come dance with me." She grabbed her hand pulling her onto the floor.

Sakura stood stiffly as Rae began dancing with her, unsure of what to do. "Loosen up honey, we're being watched." Rae commented, laughing as she pointed out the two hot guys who seemed to think they had a chance with them.

"Come on, go with it." Rae prodded, "Let's give 'em a show."

Sakura copied her moves, bumping and grinding along with her grinning as the men tried to come up and join them.

"Sorry man, this dance is mine." A slightly familiar silky voice commented, pulling Sakura out from his clutches and planting her in front of him.

Sakura sighed as the next song came on, rolling her eyes. "You're so funny Jace."

_Hey Timbo _

_Yeah _

_Dont you hate it when a dude starts actin up _

_Like this fella over here with his hands on the scuff _

_Be muggin and carryin on _

Sakura got into place as the sexy began playing, placing her hands around his neck as his arms circled her waist. Gently swaying with the rhythm.

_Hey JT _

_Yeah _

_Why these dudes keep starin at us _

_I dunno but Ima bout to find out wassup _

_Be easy dont take it to rough _

_Talk to 'em _

His eyes looked at her warmly as he smirked. Avoiding his eyes as much as possible she glanced around at the others, Rae seemed to be dancing flagrantly with some guy she'd just met and Mei Ling and Sarah each had a guy to their own, the only person she couldn't find was Syaoran.

_Im not being cocky _

_I just noticed that she was looking at me _

_Chill homeboy be cool _

_Cause there aint no reason for all that fussin at me _

_Its just gettin started _

_And theres a lot of fish around_

_here just shakin they jelly _

_I ain't tryin to be rude dude but we tryin to tear up the place come on_

"He's gone out for a second." Jason replied seeing her answering gaze. "He'll be back soon."

She nodded trying to loosen his grip on her only to find that he tightened it.

"Damn you really need to loosen up." Jason said sighing, "You're not going to impress Syaoran by playing the part of the innocent little virgin. Grind those hips a bit more."

_There aint nothing to it _

_If you wanna get down then we can do it-do it _

_There aint nothing to it _

_Get out your seat _

_Why _

_You aint glued to it _

_Be easy and watch that--tone _

_Keep stepping with your new suede shoes--on _

_Boys and girls lets all sing along _

_Now everybody just get on the good foot _

Sakura sent him a surprised look, wondering what he was talking about and at the same time worried that it was what she thought it was.

"I'm not trying to impress Syaoran." She responded annoyed.

He sent her a sceptical glance. "Sure you aren't."

_Get on the good foot _

_Now, how am I supposed to know that she's yours _

_She aint got no ring on her finger _

_It aint our fault homeboy that your girl likes to wonder and linger _

_Your actin so serious _

We just danced I aint even ask for her number 

_Dont be mad cause we the life of the party we aint tryin to hurt nobody talk to 'em _

"Here's your chance to impress him." Jason responded, watching someone approaching from behind her.

"What are you doing Jason?" another silky voice commented from behind her, however this one was edged with anger.

"Just dancing, but now that you're here I can let you relieve me from dancing with the little girl so that I can go and see what your cousin's doing."

Grunting Syaoran moved forward, folding his arm's around Sakura's waist from behind as Jason let go. "Go on then."

_Im not being cocky _

_I just noticed that she was looking at me _

_Chill homeboy be cool _

_Cause there aint no reason for all that fussin at me _

_Its just gettin started _

_And theres a lot of fish around_

_here just shakin they jelly _

_I aint tryin to be rude dude but we tryin to tear up the place Come on _

Sakura looked at Rae helplessly who simply gave her the thumbs up sign before dancing with the fourth person yet. Sighing Sakura tried to turn around to face Syaoran only to find that his grip tightened around her waist.

"Lean back and relax." He breathed into her ear. The contact sending shivers down her spine.

She nodded, wondering how she was possible supposed to relax against the hard chest behind her.

_There aint nothing to it _

_If you wanna get down then we can do it-do it _

_There aint nothing to it _

_Get out your seat _

_Why _

_You aint glued to it _

_Be easy and watch that--tone _

_Keep stepping with your new suede shoes--on _

_Boys and girls lets all sing along _

_Now everybody just get on the good foot _

_Get on the good foot _

"Good, now start swaying, just like you would normally dancing."

She nodded, leaning away from him to do as he said.

Chuckling he pulled her back, "Now now, stop trying to run away, lean back against me and sway, keep the contact though."

_If you keep on pressin at me _

_(That dont bother me none) _

_Cause I see every fish in the sea _

_(Ima get the baddest one) _

_You take yourself so seriously _

_(But you dont impress me none) _

_Dont be alarmed boy..we came to do no harm boy _

_Talk to 'em _

She started to get the rhythm of it, although keeping a bit of distant between her body and his the whole time, ignoring the effort it took the muscles instead of simply relaxing against him.

"Come on Sakura, lean back, get comfortable."

_Im not being cocky _

_I just noticed that she was looking at me _

_Chill homeboy be cool _

_Cause there aint no reason for all that fussin at me _

_Its just gettin started _

_And theres a lot of fish around_

_here just shakin they jelly _

_I aint tryin to be rude dude but we tryin to tear up the place Come on _

Sighing she finally gave in, letting herself bump and grind against him however the music took them, flinching slightly when his hands travelling down to her thighs.

"Good girl, lean back a bit more, let me take your weight."

She let herself relax into him further as the song continued, breathing in his unique sent mingled with some kind of cologne. If it were possibly she would have thought that she was getting drunk on the scent as a strange lightheadedness came over her.

_There aint nothing to it _

_If you wanna get down then we can do it-do it _

_There aint nothing to it _

_Get out your seat _

_Why _

_You aint glued to it _

_Be easy and watch that--tone _

_Keep stepping with your new suede shoes--on _

_Boys and girls lets all sing along _

_Now everybody just get on the good foot _

She jumped when something hot and wet touched the back of her neck. Sliding across it. Jumping away from him Sakura turned to see Syaoran's smug grin before he walked off.

_Get on the good foot_

Sakura watched as he walked off slightly confused and embarrassed. "He's really starting to piss me off." She muttered before returning to the others.

I I I

"Have fun?" Jason queried as Syaoran re-entered the VIP lounge.

"Lots." Syaoran replied smugly.

Jason sighed, "If you like the girl so much Syaoran why don't you just take her?"

Flopping gracefully into the chair Syaoran replied, "Because it amuses me to play the cat and mouse game with her."

"How's your deadline going?"

Syaoran scowled, "What does everyone know about that damn deadline now?"

"You could always consider the little model, after all it's unlikely that she'd say no and you are attracted to her."

Syaoran was annoyed that Jason had once again managed to find the one issue he had been skirting around for the past two weeks.

"You have 2 and a bit more months, if you can't find someone suitable by the end of the second I suggest you consider your options."

"I'll figure it out on my own Jace." Syaoran responded annoyed.

"I know."

I I I I I I I I I I


	9. Choices

AD: Yes I know that I'm a horrible person who hasn't updated for an obscene amount of time. And yes I'm sorry and yes the usual excuses of tons of school work and extra curricular activities apply. Don't kill me too much for it. Hope you like the chapter though, god knows it was hard enough to write!

**Love Doesn't Have A Price**

**Chapter Nine : Choices**

After an unnerving encounter with Syaoran and what she presumed to be his tongue Sakura renewed her efforts to forget the 'spawn of Satan' as she had so aptly named him.

Mei Ling for her part made every attempt to secure Sakura a date for the night, although Sakura currently wasn't sure whether it was for her sake or for the sake of making Syaoran jealous.

Either way, any eligible male within a five-mile radius was chatted up for Sakura's benefit before being sent her way.

Rae and Sarah were little better, the latter having departed some twenty minutes ago with a very cute guy that she'd been dancing with, and the former appeared to be in on Mei Ling's little plot.

Four hours and an uncountable number of males after their arrival Mei Ling finally decided that it was time for them to leave and pulled Sakura off with her having been assured by Rae that she would find her way home…eventually.

So, dragging her exhausted feet out after Mei Ling she walked with her to the car, shooting a glance towards the bouncer to see his reaction to her going home with the people he had thought she'd been excluded from.

"Hop in." Mei Ling called, opening the car and waving a casual hand towards the car.

Deciding to 'hop in' as Mei Ling had so casually termed it Sakura sat in the passengers side, fiddling with her purse and pulling her phone out.

Mei Ling sent her an amused look, "Little tipsy there aren't you."

Sakura sent her a confused look before her face twisted in denial, "No, all I had was the bacardi…and the cruiser…and whatever it was that Jason gave me in that cup."

Mei Ling smiled and nodded her head at the other girl encouragingly, "Come on, we'll go home avoid the two annoying people and go to bed."

Sakura grinned, feeling suddenly sleepy. "Sounds good."

"We can yell at the boys tomorrow."

Sakura murmured something encouragingly as the barely heard words filtered slowly through her foggy mind.

L l L

"Good morning!" a disgustingly cheerful voice echoed through the small room as the curtains were pulled aside and light was allowed to stream into the room.

"Go away!" Sakura mumbled, trying to hide further into the covers, her head pounding.

The cheerful voice seemed to contemplate this action for a moment before replying, "Nup, you've gotta get up, I got a call from Fei Chin magazine, apparently you're meant to do an interview for them this morning.

Giving up any chance of rest as the words filtered through her mind Sakura sat up abruptly, a hand moving to her head. "WHAT!"

Mei Ling sent her a curious glance, "You look like crap darling."

Sending her a sour look Sakura got up and with halting steps and much moaning managed to make her way to her wardrobe.

"Here."

Mei Ling was holding some sort of drink out to her, which Sakura eyed suspiciously before taking it and sniffing it carefully, "What is it?"

"Just something to get you back on your feet." Mei Ling replied, urging her to sit down in front of the small glass table in her room currently laden with all sorts of breakfast materials.

"I have to pick something to wear though." Sakura protested weakly as the other girl pushed her into the seat demandingly.

Mei Ling rolled her eyes at this statement, "I'll pick something, you need to get yourself cleaned up, now drink up."

Sighing Sakura brought the drink to her lips taking a large gulp before choking on it.

Forcing herself to swallow the noxious substance she sent an incredulous glance to Mei Ling, "What is this crap?"

"It's for your head, trust me it works." Mei Ling responded, her voice muffled as she searched through Sakura's clothes.

Sending her a cynical look Sakura forced the rest of the drink down, noting that her head instantly seemed to clear. Picking up a croissant she broke a bit of it off and popped it into her head, feeling amazingly better.

"What was in that Mei Ling?"

Mei Ling seemed to stop for a moment before replying evasively, "Ah nothing."

This answer led Sakura to believe that she wouldn't want to know and instead she continued to eat the food placed before her.

Mei Ling came out of her wardrobe and glanced down at the tray wryly, "You certainly don't eat like a model."

Sakura grinned back at her, "I never had to, I've just always been thin."

A strange expression flitted across Mei Ling's face momentarily before it disappeared, "Here."

Sakura looked at the clothes Mei Ling was handing to her, not exactly something she had expected Mei Ling to pick. Her favourite pair of jeans and a pink tank top with a brown jumper that casually fell off of one shoulder when it was worn, it was definitely far more tame than Sakura had expected.

"Thanks." She responded, taking the clothes and moving in front of the mirror to pull them on and look at the effect they created.

Mei Ling sat and looked at her, a shrewd expression on her face, "With the brown strappy wedges and your hair pulled back in a loose ponytail it'd look good, casual but classy."

Sakura sent her a confused look, she never would have dreamed that Mei Ling was so good at this sort of thing.

Seeing her look Mei Ling grinned, "I'm the fashion editor of Chinese Vogue."

Gaping at this new information Sakura looked at Mei Ling with a grin, "Nice."

Shrugging off Sakura's awe Mei Ling hurried her along, handing her a glass of orange juice and rushing her out of the house.

L l L

Syaoran watched the two girls leave from his window, grinning at Mei Ling's antics.

Turning away at the ringing of the phone he pressed the speaker and returned to his work.

"So cous, you having fun!" Eriol's cheerful voice asked on the speaker.

Syaoran's mood instantly darkened, "What do you want Eriol?" he asked rubbing his temples to relieve them of the headache he felt coming on.

"Is that anyway to talk to your favourite cousin." Eriol answered, Syaoran could almost envision his currently pouting face with the underlying ever present smirk.

"Your not my favourite cousin." He responded, grabbing his next set of papers to look through.

"But I should be." Eriol responded cheerfully.

Biting back a retort to that he put a hand out and quite cheerful hung up on Eriol. Hoping that it would get the message across where he had failed Syaoran was despondent to see that not even a minute later the phone began ringing again.

Putting it back on speaker he said firmly and calmly, "Bugger off Eriol."

"Well with that kind of attitude it's no wonder Eriol doesn't come and visit us more often." A biting voice cut through before he could press the speaker off, thus cancelling the call.

As it was this happened to be a very large stroke of luck for Syaoran. "Hello mother." He responded wincing as he said it.

"I called to see if you had managed to secure yourself a bride yet however I seem to have called at your abuse Eriol session time instead."

She spoke calmly and cuttingly, each word chosen with precision to shame him.

"Have you secured a bride for yourself yet Syaoran? Or am I mistaken in thinking that you are wasting your time with petty arguments towards your cousin."

"You're right of course mother." Syaoran mumbled sighing. He no longer went a very interesting shade of red when his mother reprimanded him however he could not keep the shame from his voice each time she did.

"I'd like you call your cousin back after this and explain to him how very sorry you are, then I would like you to come by and see me this afternoon."

"But I still have two and a half months mother." Syaoran responded confused.

"Am I such an amazing person that I am able to plan a wedding in whatever small amount of time you leave me at the end of your deadline then Syaoran?"

"We'll elope." He replied stubbornly.

"You will do no such thing!" she responded almost shrilly. "The clan needs to see for themselves that you have found a perfect wife, and that you have in fact married her, I'm afraid your deadline on finding a bride has been brought forward Syaoran. You now have a month to come up with the perfect bride."

The conversation ended on that note, leaving Syaoran in a particularly sour mood and once again pondering his initial situation. How exactly was he supposed to complete the multitudes of work that needed to be done for the company and STILL find a bride. Jason's suggestion was looking better and better every second although he forced the thought from his mind.

It was time to look through his little black book again.

An hour and two coffee's later found Syaoran in the same position he had been to begin with, utterly hopeless. The women in his book were all beautiful that was a definite yet none of them were marriage material, and none were people that his family would approve of.

So, doing the only thing he could think of at the time, he called his sisters for help.

L l L

Sakura managed to finish the interview in record time, leaving her and Mei Ling who had decided to come with her for the day, time to wander around the streets and have lunch.

Mei Ling was dressed in a sleek brown suede suit jacket with matching skirt. Her hair was elegantly pulled back into a twist, secured by two decorative chopsticks. Mei Ling hadn't stayed during the interview although she'd told Sakura that she would have liked to, instead she'd needed to be at a meeting for the representatives of some fashion company or anything.

It was all very boring she had told Sakura who wouldn't have had the faintest idea of what she'd been talking about if she herself hadn't been jumped by around five different fashion labels trying to get her as a model for their clothes.

Taking a sip of the vegetable soup she had ordered Sakura watched Mei Ling as she fiddled with what Sakura assumed to be a palm pilot.  
Their lunch was cut short however by some frantic employee swearing that there was a matter of _huge_ importance at the office that needed her Mei Ling's attention right away.

Grinning at Mei Ling's exasperation Sakura sat listening to Mei Ling's instructions on how to get home from her current location as Sakura wanted to walk around and look at some things and refused to take the car back.

L l L

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol unobtrusively wondering if he was even the slightest amount annoyed that his cousin had just hung up on him.

If her cousin had just hung up on her Tomoyo would be fuming!

He didn't appear to be.

In fact he actually seemed to be enjoying it.

Sighing in disgust she ruled it off as some weird male practice and slumped into an armchair.

Strange really.

Daidouji Tomoyo _never_ slumped.

But there she was slumped very uncomfortably in the arm chair refusing to budge as she was making a statement.

If only she could actually remember what the statement was. It didn't matter however, she was making it nevertheless, Eriol was smart, he would figure it out soon enough.

The statement didn't go unnoticed by Eriol either who looked at her with an annoyingly raised eyebrow.

After almost a minute of staring in silence Tomoyo stood up and announced. "I'm calling Sakura!"

He grinned in come kind of triumph, "I was wondering how long it'd take you to say that."

That he thought he had her all figured out made Tomoyo frown, falling back and slumping even further into her chair. Ah, here was the statement she had tried to remember so hard before.

"I was wondering how long it would take for Syaoran to hang up on you." She replied mutinously.

"Touché." Eriol responded tilting his head at her, unfazed by her obvious annoyance.

Standing with the full intention to simply stomp out of the room in an extremely juvenile display of temper Tomoyo stopped herself. What was happening to her?

She'd always be the calm collected Tomoyo Daidouji, famous fashion designer, and here was this idiot attempting to rile her. And what was worse was that he was succeeding.

Composing herself carefully she said quietly, "If you'll excuse me Eriol."

It seemed Eriol didn't want to excuse her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him slowly, giving her ample time to attempt to run away from his hold.

She didn't.

Instead she leant in closer and plastered her lips to his in a heated kiss.

Pulling back as soon as she felt him really get into it she said quietly with a small amount of victory in her tone. "Goodbye Eriol."

And with that she walked away knowing that this time she'd managed to surprise him.

L l L

Sakura entered the mansion quietly. So quietly in fact that nobody actually knew she was there until she called out a cheerful greeting to Alek the doorman who scowled at her.

Alek took his job very seriously she'd discovered and didn't like that Sakura often simply wandered in or out without waiting for him to open the door for her.

Grinning impishly back at him she wandered through the hallways aimlessly, having left her bags in the front hall knowing that she'd have a fight on her hands if she had tried to take them with her.

She found herself oddly enough at the door to Syaoran's office, and gazed at it supsicously as if it had some kind of magic charm that drew her to it.

'Accidently' forgetting to knock she wandered in, shutting the door silently behind her and glancing at Syaoran as he worked.

"What do you want Sakura?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. He hadn't even looked up and he knew who she was already. What was he? Fricking omnipotent or something?

"I don't know." She replied truthfully. Sinking into the armchair directly opposite him.

He looked up now, eyes inscrutable.

"Then why are you here?" he queried lightly, face and voice bland.

She shrugged. She honestly didn't know why she'd come in there, she'd simply felt like it at the time.

He stood up and came over, "Come on Sakura, we'll go see a movie or something."

She nodded letting him push her from the room, blushing at the hand he placed on the small of her back.

He stopped for a second just as they'd reached the door way and turned back, giving her very little time to think as he leant in and kissed her.

The sensation was light at first, giving her a warm butterfly feeling before it became hotter, more demanding.

A hand slid beneath her top to slide caressingly over her stomach while the other pulled up her jumper, taking it off over head, momentarily breaking the kiss.

He was guiding her the whole time backwards and she found herself unable to comprehend properly.

She knew what was happening. Some detached part of her mind understood everything that was occurring, and knew that if she didn't stop him soon she would lose the chance to.

The other part of her didn't care, was screaming out for her to give into the sensations of her body, promising her it would get better.

And unfortunately she realised that she had to make a choice.

L l L l L

AD: Reviews give me inspiration! Promise!


	10. Score One For Models

AN: Ok this was probably the hardest chapter in this fic I've had to write so far, and probably the worst. I have had the worst writer's block. It has not been funny let me tell you. Every time I've sat down to write this chapter nothing has come and it's really been pissing me off to tell you the truth. I'm so sorry guys. I'm gonna try and get the next chapter out soon. Providing I can think of anything. 

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I read all of them and I love the feedback and support I get. You guys are great.

Dedicated to Maya because nobody's perfect.

Love Doesn't Have A PriceChapter Ten : Score One For Models 

Sakura stormed through the corridors not stopping until she reached the door she knew lead to Mei Ling's room. Throwing it open she continued her storming into the room.

"I hate him!" she proclaimed angrily, "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

This having been said she flopped into the couch, energy spent.

Mei Ling didn't even so much as bat an eyelash at her announcement, instead she continued to read her magazine, questioning lightly. "Which one?"

"BOTH!" Sakura snapped, slightly annoyed by Mei Ling's complete indifference to her problem.

"If it makes you feel better," Mei Ling replied with no trace of sympathy, "I've hated them for years."

Sakura was about to note on her friends callous nature when someone else did it for her.

"Oh I'm hurt, really."

The drawling tone sparked the first reaction Sakura had seen in Mei Ling since arriving in her room. Her left eyebrow twitched in irritation. Her features however were perfectly schooled to indifference, something Sakura found interesting.

"You can only hurt people who have a heart." She responded, keeping her attention fixated on the magazine in front of her.

Jason's infuriating grin widened at this comment and Sakura found it even annoyed her, and it wasn't even being directed at her. "And of course you would know about hurting people wouldn't you Mei Ling."

Sakura drew in a breath. It was a deliberately harsh blow that Jason had just dealt and a glance towards Mei Ling showed that she was unable to ignore this one so lightly, her face had paled completely and her lips were white with anger.

"How dare you."

Sakura backed away as the beginnings of World War 3 began to occur in front of her and muttered some sort of gibberish about needing to call someone before running out of the room, her own worries forgotten.

Definitely time to call Tomoyo.

l I l I l I

Opening the door lightly to her own room Sakura questioned the maids as to where she could find a gym of some sort. She was surprised to learn that there was a gym in the actual house, in one of the rooms in Syaoran's private wing.

Pulling on pale pink velour tracksuit pants and a white long sleeve diesel t-shirt.

She made her way to the gym, being directed by the maid all the while, flashes of what had happened to piss her off so much recurring in her mind.

_A hand slid beneath her top to slide caressingly over her stomach while the other pulled up her jumper, taking it off over head, momentarily breaking the kiss._

_He was guiding her the whole time backwards and she found herself unable to comprehend properly._

_She knew what was happening. Some detached part of her mind understood everything that was occurring, and knew that if she didn't stop him soon she would lose the chance to._

_The other part of her didn't care, was screaming out for her to give into the sensations of her body, promising her it would get better._

_And unfortunately she realised that she had to make a choice…_

_But it was taken from her as an artfully articulate voice called out from the room behind her, "Syaoran? One of your new whores? Another model I see."_

_He had pushed her away to look at a beautiful blonde woman who laid along the cream sofa in his room. She wore a scanty dark red transparent top with tight dark blue jeans._

_She simply oozed sexual appeal and as Sakura directed her gaze back to Syaoran she saw that he knew it, his mouth tight with anger, but it wasn't what burned in his eyes._

_Pulling completely out of her reach he entered the room shutting the door behind him._

She'd been livid after that and had gone to find the first source she could rage at; Mei Ling.

Entering the gym she dropped the towel and water bottle she carried next to the treadmill before climbing on it and switching the news onto the TV facing the expanse of equipment.

Taking her anger and frustrations out on the equipment instead she settled into a steady run. Tucking loose strands of honey brown hair behind her ears she took a gulp of water watching the news reading.

She wished she hadn't when she found herself choking on it seconds later. Grabbing the control she switched up the volume.

_"Billionaire Li Syaoran is in need of a wife. Family officials claim that the twenty-one year old bachelor had 'better hurry and marry' or the family will disown him. However love seems to be in the air for this lucky individual as he begins to get hot and heavy with already wealthy 18 year old model and spokesperson for Daidouji designs Kinomoto Sakura. Witnesses spotted the couple together at a club the other night and claimed that although she does not yet sport a ring, it does not seem to concern the young couple."_

Images flashed on the screen of her and Syaoran dancing at the club and she realised blushing that it _had _been his tongue that she had felt on the back of her neck.

Mei Ling walked in every feature of her body showing dark fury. "Did you see the news?" she demanded.

Nodding an affirmative Sakura watched as Mei Ling scowled and then ran from the room as quickly as she came.

l I l I l I

Two hours later Sakura sat in the formal living room witnessing an all out brawl between Syaoran, Mei Ling and Jason.

Sighing she shifted the food around on her plate, wishing she had actually taken the time to learn Chinese at school.

She understood a bit. About every twentieth word or so but it was nowhere near enough for her piece together the conversation. Pushing the plate away she muttered an excuse and travelled back through the corridors to her room.

When she reached it she started a bath and changed sliding into the comforting water.

The door opened moments later – typically – to reveal Syaoran.

"Sakura look, I-"

She was sure that by now she was red, and was glad that the bath at least contained bubbles which kept him from seeing anything at least. Sighing she sank a little lower into it, thinking that the whole situation was rather clichéd.

"You?" she prompted refusing to let herself feel uncomfortable in this situation.

"We never finished our conversation earlier." He responded his eyes burning her, expression unreadable.

Taking a deep breath that she hoped was unnoticeable Sakura responded with as much determination as she could, "That wasn't what you came her to say."

He grinned and with a start Sakura realised that it was the first time she had actually seen him smile, and damn if it didn't make him more handsome. "But it is now."

He started forward and she said firmly, "Our conversation will have to remain unfinished Syaoran, I am _not _a toy for your personal disposal."

Eyes flickering with some unreadable emotion he nodded brusquely and left as abruptly as he had come.

Sakura smiled to herself. At least he couldn't call her a slut with any conviction anymore. Frigid perhaps. But not a slut.

Mei Ling wandered in about twenty minutes later claiming wickedly that they should really give the paparazzi a bit more to report on and therefore had scheduled yet another club outing and had booked her and Syaoran in for a massage to 'relieve stress'.

Sakura cheerfully visualised killing her friend after that before settling on simply locking her out of the room.

The phone ringing distracted her and picking up the neon pink flip she opened it to hear Tomoyo screech. "What's this about you getting hot and heavy with him!"

Settling herself on the bed Sakura began to explain to her friend.

l I l I l I I I I I I I

AD: Reviews with hints on what you guys would like to see in the future would help too.

NOTE – Small error with ages was fixed.


	11. Drink, Drank, Drunk

Well I'm tired, stressed and completely aware that doing this is going to make me be even more tired and stressed but I felt so bad that I haven't updated this in ages that I'm trying to get it done, so if it's a crap chapter blame it on that. I have shitloads of work and exams beginning in two days. That being said please don't get mad that I haven't updated for ages. School's been a bitch, seriously. Hopefully I'll be able to update again sometime sooner.  
Love Doesn't Have A Price 

**Chapter Eleven : Drink, Drank, Drunk**

Tomoyo hung up the phone pensively. Mind analytically processing the new information she had received and categorizing it into sections of importance, lesser and inconsequential.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to notice Eriol enter, a plastic coffee cup in each hand.

"What's up?" he queried cheerfully.

Glancing at him quickly she turned back to the TV and pointedly ignored him.

"Okay…" he commented sitting on the bed. "What have I done now?"

By means of an answer Tomoyo pressed play and watched as the news report she had watched earlier played back across the screen. Interested to see his answer she glanced at him beneath lowered lashes.

Whatever she had expected to see it wasn't this, he'd blanched completely white and looked ready to commit some treacherous act upon the world.

With a start she realised how little she actually knew of her 'friend' and partner in operation 'set Sakura and Syaoran up together'. At the moment he looked to be suddenly completely different. Older, wiser and far more dangerous.

"Rewind a few scenes and pause it." He commanded, voice like ice.

Shakily she complied and watched as he examined the picture.

Finally he announced with a great deal of feeling, "Shit."

Exiting the room abruptly she could only look after him before turning back to study the screen, wondering what it had been that had caused that reaction.

I I I I I

When Sakura woke the next morning it was to the distant sounds of a battle echoing throughout the large hallways. Two distinctly male and feminine voices could be heard doing nothing short of screaming at each other.

Sliding out of the bed Sakura opened her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, discarding her pyjama's and tugging them on before continuing to grab a black turtleneck and black knee-high stiletto boots.

Running clumsy hands through her hair and exiting the room.

Continuing through the corridor until she came to the main entrance she came upon an enraged Mei Ling and an equally annoyed Syaoran.

Seeing her they both cut off Mei Ling offering her a grin while Syaoran sent her a measuring look.

"Well you two should get going, you've got your massages to get to. Oh and Syaoran's going to a Martial Art's competition that he competes in, you should go."

"Mei Ling." Syaoran replied warningly.

She merely raised an eyebrow back and sent him a pointed look.

"Fine, come if you want, but remember Mei Ling I don't have time for massages and club outings in future."

"Yeah yeah." She responded pushing them out of the room. "See you later."

Sakura rolled her eyes promising to cheerful kill her friend when she got back but at the same time slightly curious seeing Syaoran compete in a Martial Art's competition.

I I I I I

They entered the masseurs without any evident followers and were taken into another room. One which Sakura was explained to calmly she would be sharing with her fiancé.

Rather than accepting or denying the claims she simply changed into the fluffy white robe they left her and laid down on the table letting the man work his magic.

"Sakura?"

She lifted her head sleepily and turned to glance at Syaoran. She drew in a breath sharply, letting her eyes wander over the toned arms and back before sweeping lower. Blushing profusely she looked away again replying with careful neutrality, "Yeah?"

"We should have the meeting between our two companies set for next Friday, after that you should be able to go back home."

Breathing a sigh of relief; she'd been sure they were going hold it off on technicalities forever, Sakura murmured an agreement before letting herself relax once again.

After another hour of blissful relaxation conflicting with uncomfortable silence, Sakura and Syaoran were given towels and led to the private bathing facility before heading to the competition. Syaoran managed to make the experience a memorable one by grunting and sending glances at his watch every few minutes or so before beginning to tap his foot and then finally ask if she were done yet.

All over the space of five minutes.

Driving through the streets was another experience she wasn't likely to forget as he decided they should talk business and criticised EVERYTHING, from the way that she was wearing her hair to the work ethics involved in working for your family.

When they reached the competition he grudgingly paid for her entry before giving her some money and telling her to 'knock herself out' and wandering off on his own.

Scowling and muttering about men that had large objects shoved too far up where the sun didn't shine (because Sakura was feeling in a particular happy mood at that point) Sakura walked to the hot dog vendor and bought herself a dog with the works; onion, cheese, mustard, sauce, and a lemonade before wandering towards the arena, pretending she didn't notice the people recognising her and pointing out.

Passing a take-away shop she decided to grab a bowl of hot chips (fries) as well.

Grinning at her very healthy meal (cough cough) she wandered through into the arena, taking a seat in the stands and eating her junk. Glancing over at the offending object as her phone rang she managed to tackle her food and answer the cell at the same time, leaning it between her ear and shoulder as she continued to eat.

"Hwou?"

An amused voice returned her greeting, "Are you eating Sakura?"

Swallowing her mouthful and blushing she said as believably as possible. "No."

"Sure you aren't." the good-natured voice responded on the other end.

"How's it going back there Eriol?" Sakura asked popping a chip in her mouth, "Moyo ok?"

He chuckled, "Yeah everything's good. What about you?"

Mumbling a noncommittal answer she ploughed onto another question that had been bugging her, "You like Moyo don't you?"

The other end was completely silent for a moment before the forced response came out, "Did she tell you that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No."

"What makes you think I like her?"

Sighing in impatience as the competition began Sakura slipping another chip in her mouth and responded, "Don't play around with her Eriol, she won't take it well."

"And you and Syaoran?"

Letting loose a sigh of exasperation Sakura took another bite of her hotdog, chewed it and swallowed before answering, "He's a male."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" the voice was curious, not mad.

"You wouldn't understand, you're male. Oi, I gotta go Eriol the comp's starting, give my love to Moyo will you."

"Alright, bye Sakura."

Mumbling a goodbye Sakura hung up the phone, thankful that she had an almost plausible excuse to not answer the last question.

Truth be told she wasn't sure how she felt about Syaoran at the moment.

Setlling in with her food and a steady supply of cash (Syaoran's of course) Sakura watched the proceedings with interest.

I I I I I

When the loud speaker called out the final match between two people Sakura knew extremely well, she began to very seriously contemplating slipping out of the arena and making a run for it.

Her only consolation was that they had refrained from calling out the last names of the opponents.

Now if only she could figure out a way to slip out of the arena with Syaoran unseen.

Watching the intense fighting going on below she began to believe that she had been right all along, guys were only happy when they were trying to kill something, or someone.

I I I I I

"You seem unusually aggressive today." Syaoran commented lightly, dodging a blow aimed at his face with an innate skill.

Shooting him a savage grin Touya managed to get a light kick in.

"You've been getting slack Li." Touya grunted back.

Landing a solid punch on his jaw Syaoran responded annoyed, "I have my reasons."

"Heh, I have mine too, doesn't mean I've let myself go."

"Yeah?"

"A sister, she'd ride my ass if she ever saw one of these." He responded, dropping to the ground and taking a swipe a Syaoran's feet.

Jumping over it and aiming a solid at his chest.

The fight finished a few moments later, with Touya only just winning.

"Better luck next time twerp."

"You'll still be aching for a few days weirdo."

Departing from each other Syaoran went to find Sakura.

I I I I I

"Oh my god, you look like a wreck. Anyone who sees you tonight is gonna think I abuse you or something!" Sakura exclaimed as Syaoran found his way back over.

"I'm fine." He grunted, moving them towards the car, "Come on, let's get to this club we're supposed to make an appearance at."

"It's 6:30!" Sakura exclaimed annoyed, "Besides I'm not exactly dressed for clubbing."

Sending her a summative look Syaoran sighed, "Alright we'll go home and then go to a pub and get some dinner and drinks."

Nodding Sakura followed him to the car slipping in as he drove off.

Having changed and eaten and had more than a few drinks at the pub Sakura found herself in considerably better spirits. Following Syaoran through the line at the club – the bouncers now recognised her and had resolved not to make the same mistake twice – she entered the club floor, meeting up with Mei Ling and letting the other girl lead her away while Syaoran followed Jason and went off somewhere,

Another hour and four shots of some sort of alcoholic substance later and Sakura was feeling very light and carefree. She turned and almost slipped as someone came up behind her and began to dance with her.

"Syaoran!"

He shushed her by placing his lips heavily over her own, and she could taste the alcohol on his lips.

"Yo Sakura we're going," Mei Ling called behind her, "You be alright with Syaoran?"

Waving a careless hand towards Mei Ling Sakura let herself be caught up in the music and the feel of Syaoran's body against her own.

I I I I I I I I I I

AD: Well there ya go, enjoy!


	12. The Marriage Demand

Love Doesn't Have A Price 

**Chapter Twelve : The Marriage Demand**

The nagging sound of water running was playing through her head. Each drop sounding like it was a cannon, coupled with the acerbic aftertaste of vomit her mouth and Sakura knew she'd gotten well and truly drunk.

Rather than give into the temptation to simply snuggle back into the covers and try and sleep off whatever after effects her night of heavy drinking had produced, she pulled herself up and looked groggily around the room.

She did a double take.

This wasn't her room.

It didn't look like her room in any way.

In fact it looked like a very spacious hotel suite.

With a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach she rubbed her eyes trying to rid herself of the image.

Looking again she silently cursed. Still there.

Well it looked like she was going to have to wait to find out what the hell was going on. Deciding to order some room service while she waited seemed like a good idea.

Reaching for the phone she stopped staring at her hand.

"Oh fuck no!"

I I I I I

An hour later the bathroom door opened. The shower had stopped forty-five minutes ago. Random cursing could be heard half an hour ago, around the same time the cursing stopped room service had arrived and it had begun again. Hastily signing for the meal and ushering the attendant out of the room Sakura had decided that she felt like screaming.

When the door had finally opened, Sakura had already started on her breakfast, making her way through the abundance of scrambled eggs, extra crispy bacon, danishes, pastries, fruit and juice and chocolate milk.

She'd been quite happy to order more food than they would eat, her own personal punishment for the man who had stepped out of the room. Even with the knowledge that a costly feast such as this wouldn't even dent his bank account.

"Syaoran."

He glanced at her, annoyance cutting his features like a blade. His gaze didn't remain on her however, instead flicking down to the table full of food before wandering over.

"Nothing to say?" Sakura queried deceptively lightly.

She was fuming, the arrogant jerk had gotten her drunk and then taken advantage of her and now he was sitting there refusing to talk.

He glanced at her nonchalantly. "I don't think there's much more that can be said, do you?"

"So we're-?" She cut off, unable to voice the thoughts that were currently swimming around in her head.

A cool dispassionate stare met this outburst and the voice behind it was equally dispassionate as he finished her previous thought. "Married? I'm afraid so."

Nervous and frightened beyond belief Sakura blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I want an annulment!"

His face tightened at this statement and he waved a careless hand in the direction of the bed, "I don't think that's possible _darling, _you left behind a little present for the hotel staff to gossip about."

Face flaming Sakura hid in the only thing she had left, her anger. "How the fuck did this happen!"

"We got very drunk Sakura." Noticing her expression he sneered, "Or did you think that I would say that I had drugged you in order to have my way with you and instead found myself to be deeply in love and thus inclined to marry you?"

With the disturbing flash in his otherwise calm expression Sakura refrained from telling him that it was exactly what she had thought, although not in so many words.

Standing she decided that a bath was what she needed in order to calm down slightly.

"We're leaving here after breakfast." He called behind her back.

Rolling her eyes Sakura settled herself into the bathroom with her clothes and towel, locked the door, and settled down to wait.

I I I I I

"Did you _have_ to make it sound so intimate!" Sakura demanded following closely behind the already fuming Syaoran, "Couldn't you have just told them the truth?"

He whirled around, his patience long past the breaking point. "And what _was_ the truth Sakura, my wife is having a bitch moment and refuses to leave the hotel!"

Neither of them were paying attention to the fact that they were currently fighting it out in the main hall of the house, or that a large group had assembled to watch the fight.

"If you had just waited instead of being so pig-headed!"

Oh yeah, Sakura was extremely pissed.

"That is enough!" the voice cracked out like a whip.

Sakura glanced over to be met by the intimidating figure of Li Yelen, Syaoran's mother.

A blush spread instantaneously across her features as she gazed at the regal looking woman.

"Mother." Syaoran responded stiffly.

The woman sent them both an accessing look before throwing a careless hand in the direction of the living room and saying sharply, "Sit, both of you."

Closing her eyes in remorse for a moment Sakura wandered into the living room after Syaoran, careful to take a seat on the opposite side of the room to him.

"Now." Yelan commented, sitting in the armchair facing them both, "You are going to sit down and work out what you can do to fix the mess you've managed to get yourselves into."

Syaoran was the first to break the icy silence that had fallen upon their gathering, "We'll get a divorce."

"You'll do nothing of the sort."

Sakura turned to gaze at the old woman incredulously.

"I will not have this family made a mockery off by your irresponsive behaviour. There will be no divorce for the moment. Instead you two are going to sit down and take responsibility for your actions. If in a month you haven't managed to figure anything out then we will consider the issue of divorce."

She couldn't believe her ears. She was being forced to stay in a marriage that she couldn't consent to with a man who all but hated her.

Before she could open her mouth to force out the denial that she would do anything of the sort Yelan spoke once more.

"I do not care about your private issues, or your feelings. You made this mess, your actions have consequences and now you shall deal with them. Is that understood?"

Silence reigned again for a moment that seemed to last far too long before Syaoran finally spoke.

"Yes mother."

Face falling Sakura echoed his remark, watching as all the pieces of her carefully constructed life began to fall apart.

I I I I I

Syaoran stayed behind to receive the full lecture from his mother privately as Sakura was lead away by one of the maids so that she could be placed in her new room.

His room.

While he disapproved of his mothers decision he was well aware of the fact that his choices were now limited in what he could and couldn't chose to do. It was after all his mistake.

"Xiao Lang." The murmur was quite enough for him to dismiss it, however coming from the woman seated across from him it was unwise to do so.

"Mother?" he queried suppressing all feelings of physical and mental exhaustion and presenting her with a blank façade.

She regarded him with a measure of curiosity and disappointment before sighing. "I would like to see her wearing a proper wedding ring, and an engagement ring."

It seemed that his mother had taken offence to the cheap silver band currently wrapped around his wife's finger and wanted a new one. He thought she was about to continue before she simply sighed and directed her gaze towards his own left hand.

Ah, so she was also concerned by his own wedding ring – or lack thereof.

"I'll make sure its done mother."

"Good, make sure that you're also both ready to attend the formal reception in your honour in two weeks time and the informal reception on Friday."

Three days seemed a small amount of time to prepare oneself for something of that magnitude but knowing he didn't really have a choice Syaoran nodded standing as his mother did with the assumption that he would be escorting the woman from the room. When she didn't move he frowned.

"One other thing Xiao Lang. I heard Jason is back in town."

"He is." Syaoran acknowledged.

A slight nod of her head accompanied his acknowledgement and she turned leaving the room.

Letting himself run through a string of curses mentally Syaoran went off to find his new wife.

He found her sitting at the vanity looking remorsefully at the cheap band of metal encircling her left ring finger. When she looked up to him he could see a mixture of emotions flit across her face before she controlled her expression.

"I hate you." She stated it as calmly as someone would state the weather.

"I assure you, the feeling is mutual." He responded, turning on heel and exiting the room.

I I I I I

Watching his back as he walked away Sakura moved her gaze to the phone sitting on the table. Well she couldn't put it off forever…

Picking it up she began to type in a number only to have it go off in her hand. Pressing enter she placed it cautiously to her ear.

"Hello?"

"What the fuck is going on Sakura?"

Crap.

Tracing the forefinger of her other hand across the surface of the table she said hesitantly, "Well you see Touya, I'm kinda – how should I put this…um…"

"Married?" he finished acerbically for her.

Cringing she answered, "So it's already been on the news huh?"

Distantly she heard the ringing of the doorbell but ignored it, focussing her attention on the delicate conversation she was having with her brother.

"News, newspapers, even fucking magazines Sakura."

"Oh." Was her intelligent response, in an attempt to soothe his temper she said quietly, "You'll come to visit me won't you?"

Grudgingly he replied that he would and she gave a sigh of relief, talking it through with him a moment longer before switching off the phone and sighing.

A dramatic sigh sounded behind her and she whirled to look at the ebony haired beauty sitting on the bed.

"Moyo." She stated before bursting into tears and running at the girl.

"Hey gorgeous," Tomoyo murmured, standing and encircling her in her arms. "Shhh," she soothed.

After another five minutes Sakura's sobbing was reducing to a small hiccoughing and she stepped back slightly and looked at the other girl, "Why are you here?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Eriol got a bit disturbed by something he saw on the news and so he booked in a flight for today, knowing that I wouldn't let him come without him he got me one too."

"Eriol's here?" she asked shakily.

"Yup, he's gone to have a little fun with Syaoran."

Pulling the other girl to the bed next to her she had Sakura relay the whole story of her marriage.

I I I I I

Syaoran did a double take as the figure standing in his living room doorway looked at him.

"Well you do know how to make a mess of things don't you Syaoran?" Eriol queried, "Can I come in."

"No."

He did anyway, sitting on the chair opposite, a smile plastered to his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So, when's the reception?"

"You're not invited."

"Aww, now come on Syaoran, play nice." Eriol whined.

"Why don't you just piss off Eriol?" Syaoran snapped, not in the mood to deal with the devil today.

The sapphire eyed boy contemplated this for a moment, "No, I don't think I will."

"Of course you wont." Syaoran muttered to himself.

The living room was once again silent until two laughing girls entered, Tomoyo sent a curious glance between Syaoran and Eriol before shrugging.

Looking at her Eriol's eyes seemed to light up. "Moyo, he was being mean to me!"

"Get over it."

"I'm hungry."

"Too bad."

"I don't think Syaoran likes me very much."

"Suck it up."

"He hasn't even offered us a room to stay tonight."

"I don't care."

Syaoran watched this exchange with amazement, wondering how exactly the young woman standing before him had managed to tame the devil.

"You are of course welcome here tonight Miss Daidouji. On the other hand, Eriol if you plan to stay here you'll be leaving in a hearse."

"Everyone's so cruel to me," he pouted.

"You deserve it." Tomoyo responded, nevertheless she sat on his lap as Sakura sat across from them next to Syaoran.

Syaoran grinned at someone finally getting a one-up in his cousin. Tomoyo had to be the first and only person to have ever been able to tame the man sitting across from him. Oh he was happy to let Tomoyo stay for as long as she liked.

"Oh by the way Sakura, have you called your father yet?" Tomoyo queried.

"…"

I I I I I I I I I I

AD: Yes, I know. I suck, it's taken me ages to update…yadi yadi yada. I'm sorry. School hates me and my time management is rapidly falling down the drain. Struggling between school, homework, work and sport and then trying to fit in my writing has created a very sleep deprived author with an addiction to coffee. Plus, this fic is becoming hard to write… It's taken on a mind of its own and is probably miles from the original storyline but it's all good.

Anyway, reviews will inspire me. Promise!


	13. A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._

_- Ingrid Bergman_

Chapter Thirteen – A Kiss Is Just a Kiss 

A creeping sense that something was going to go wrong had been with her all day. The caterer for their wedding party cancelling at the last minute had been her first warning that morning. Her second had come in the form of her brother, who proved that obstinacy was catching in a rather dramatic turn – announcing that he refused to go anywhere near her new husband.

And because all good things come in three's, her father had managed to get a message through explaining that his flight had been delayed and that he wouldn't be able to make it.

So it had been perfectly understandable that during her interrogation by Syaoran's family that she would calmly stand up, walk out and barricade herself in their room.

Perhaps she had been a tad on the dramatic side, but she was still carefully maintaining that if she had been forced to listen to blatantly obvious sneer that she was after his family fortune; due to their marriage circumstances and lack of pre-nuptial agreement, then she would have done something drastic. She had promised him that he wouldn't like to see her do something drastic.

Soon after Tomoyo had shocked all the family members – still waiting outside her room and muttering beneath their breaths – by waltzing in, knocking once while explaining who it was and receiving an instant entry.

Having poured out her frustrations on Tomoyo's sympathetic ear whilst being treated to coffee and donuts – comfort food Tomoyo had managed to sneak in with her – she now felt a great deal better. Certainly ready enough to face the taunts and accusations of her new family members.

The wonder goddess Tomoyo had even sorted out one of her problems for her by calling a catering company and demanding that they serve for them tonight. All she'd had to do was drop her name and they came running.

Reflecting lightly that she could enjoy that sort of power Sakura feeling rather tranquil now had opened her door to the public, just in time for Mei Ling to arrive and drag Tomoyo away to get ready for the party in less than three hours.

A bath at that point had seemed like just the thing to finish the job of calming her down and she had prepared it with enthusiasm.

She had forgotten her husband's sixth sense when it came to the issue of her bathing. No sooner had she begun to relax than he had walked in, glancing at her distractedly for a moment before opening the draws of the counter.

"Have you seen my cufflinks, the gold dragon ones I wore last time we had a party?"

She frowned, "Aren't they in your draw, the one beside the bed?"

Slapping his forehead distractedly he muttered scornfully to himself, "Duh!" before turning to go back out of the room.

He stopped before he reached the door, fumbling in his pockets for something before extracting two small black velvet boxes.

"Here, sorry I didn't give them to you sooner."

She watched wide-eyed as he moved off to his next destination, before her emerald orbs drifted down to boxes he had laid on the marble bathroom counter.

Curious she pulled herself out of the warm bath, wrapping one of his towel robe's around her tiny form and wiping her hands carefully before crossing to pick one up.

It opened to a bed of silk with a single sparkling diamond ring.

It was hard not to be impressed. It was only simple, a gold band with a circle diamond centred in a traditional claw grip. The only extravagant thing about it was that the diamond itself was an estimate of eight carats.

Shakily she put the open box down, hesitant to even touch the exquisite thing, turning to the other box she opened it with as much trepidation. It contained a gold eternity ring.

She put it down with as much care as she could before just leaning back and gazing at them. About twenty minutes later she gained enough courage to actually pull the eternity band from the box and push it onto her empty ring finger, followed by the diamond engagement ring.

They felt heavy and unusual on her finger, a weight that didn't seem to quite fit.

She was still staring at it in something akin to amazement when one of the maids came to hurry her along. An hour later and she was somewhat closer to being ready, even if she was a little bored.

With her hair and makeup finished all she needed to do was pull on the dress. It was definitely one of her favourites – even if Tomoyo hadn't created it herself, she had still made the executive decision that the other girl would be wearing it.

Pale pink halter neck with black glittery bits focusing on the bodice and hem while covering the dress in between randomly it was a beautiful dress. She didn't bother with any jewellery other than her rings, the dress being more than enough.

Finishing by checking her image in the full-length mirror she prepared to move out and go head to head with his family once again.

**- O -**

So far the evening had been going well, Syaoran had met her at the end of the stairs giving her a rare smile of approval before wrapping an arm around her waist and taking her to meet his family and friends.

Initially they had introduced people to each other personally which had taken up a great deal of time however after an hour of meeting and greeting they agreed to split up and talk to people separately.

"So, how does it feel to be married?"

Glancing nervously at the woman who had randomly appeared beside her Sakura replied hesitantly, "Very nice, thankyou."

Another popped up, a mischievous grin settling on her features, "And your husband? He worth it?"

Loosening up slightly in their cheerful presence she replied, "Not sure yet, ask me in a week."

"Yeah, the family's such a drag to be around." The first murmured again grinning carelessly even though heads turned their way due to her loud voice.

"Oi, Fanren, Fuutie, stop interrogating her!"

Sakura could have kissed Mei Ling then.

Grinning Mei Ling waved a careless hand in the girls direction explaining, "These are Syaoran's two youngest older sisters. Li Fanren and Li Fuutie."

Blushing at her rudeness Sakura murmured a quick hello. She didn't warm up too much however, fully remembering the way her arrival into the family had been met earlier.

The two girls – while exuberant – turned out to be alright however and after half an hour in their presence she began to feel as if she had just been adopted. This sentiment seemed to be echoed by their loud exclamations of "She's so cute!" and "You _have_ to visit us!"

After they wandered off to talk to the intimidating family members she found herself alone for a minute, Mei Ling having been called away by her mother and Tomoyo was busy in conversation with some potential buyers, Eriol never far from her talking away with a stern woman.

Taking this chance to grab a glass of champagne and some finger food as they passed she watched her surroundings, trying to gain an understanding of how these people worked.

"So how's married life treating ya?"

She groaned. Pasting on a falsely bright smile she said contrived, "Jason, my how are you?"

Offering her a mock hurt look he echoed the sentiment by saying, "I'm hurt by your lack of happiness at my appearance!"

Rolling her eyes was pointless but it made her feel better.

"So, finally come back to risk Mei Ling's wrath again?" she asked companionably, "You seemed to disappear relatively quickly after you insulted her last time. In fact I think it's been two weeks since I last saw you."

He grinned, "Well you know, I like to keep my options open."

"I'm sure. Would it be too obvious if I asked why you couldn't just stay away?"

Smug bastard was still grinning, "You'd miss me too much of course."

In a rather condescending move after that he tweaked her nose and disappeared into the crowd.

She was beginning to think that everyone was disappearing into the crowd. The crowd officially ate up every person she knew in a ruthless attempt to alienate her from every person in the room. She didn't even want to think about where Touya was lurking.

She hadn't seen her brother since the beginning of the night, and as far as she was concerned that was a good thing. If she hadn't seen him it meant he wasn't causing trouble anywhere. Not yet at least.

Resigning herself to alienation she drifted through the crowd searching for one of the waiters. The crowd seemed to have eaten them up too.

**- O -**

Two hours, a hundred and thirty six inane chats and four interrogations later and Sakura was officially sick of this party. The urge to leave it was a constant ache in the back of her neck contributed too by her extremely high heels – good fashion statement, but they murdered everything for the sake of it.

Stifling a yawn as another old woman went on about how cute Syaoran was when he was younger she let her mind wander to where her husband was currently standing.

He was looked very handsome tonight.

She retracted that thought mentally as soon as it entered her mind, there was no way she could think that Syaoran was hot, or sexy, or looking kinda sweet. He had put her through hell and she was not going to forget it simply because when he was with his family he looked calmer than she had ever seen him.

A scowl flitted across her face for a second, coming to rest there as she realised that she was justifying her dislike of him to herself. She shouldn't _have_ to justify it; it should just be there!

"I understand dear," the kind old woman remarked watching her expression, "It must be hard to be separated even this much so early into the marriage."

Her head snapped round so fast it was a miracle she didn't break her neck, "Oh, yes,"

A hand settled against her waist causing her poor abused head to snap back around. It was a relief to find that it was only Syaoran, she wasn't sure she could have dealt with Jason or Eriol at that particular moment.

"How are you holding up?"

The voice was kind and warm and the eyes gazing down into her own held an emotion that made her feel like running as far away from him as possible while also making her feel as if she never wanted to leave.

She realised too late that she had been staring into his eyes for too long. Offering a nervous cough she answered his question with a superficies before turning the question back on him.

"I'm alright."

Wonderful, whatever else he may have become that night – and she was seriously considering searching for the pumpkin carriage before midnight struck – talkative was not one of his qualities.

Stifling another yawn she leant into his weight, letting him take the bulk of her own, head resting comfortably against his chest.

"Tired?"

"Mmhmm."

"It's only one more hour. Think you can hold out till then."

The thought didn't cross her mind for one second that he was being unusually nice to her. Really it didn't. Ok, maybe one second…

Giving him a small tired grin she responded, "Find me some chocolate and you won't be able to get me to bed in another hour."

She was surprised when he laughed, a warm carefree sound that only served to heighten his appeal.

"I'll see what I can do to find you some."

She watched him move off with surprise and just a little bit of attraction before catching herself. Now why couldn't he have one of those horribly annoying laughs that simply grated on your nerves until you wanted to throttle the person laughing. Instead he had to have one of those _I'm really deep and masculine and sexy_ laughs.

It was at that point that his more aggressive family members managed to find her again.

Life was laughing at her, really.

**- O -**

It was the second happiest moment of her life when she was able to shut the door on the last unwanted guest. The first had been when she was five and had managed to finally stand up to the class bully who had had it in for her; of course she had been beaten up afterwards... So she had a few cracks in her childhood.

It was well past the finish line – somewhere between three thirty and four – and her she was too sober to keep the false pretences up for much longer.

Syaoran had been true to his word though, somehow, she had serious suspicions that he had stolen cooking chocolate from the caterers, he had managed to find and feed her some chocolate.

While the chocolate had helped for a while the only serious thought she had in her head at that moment was the impulse to throw away her shoes and crawling into bed and going to sleep.

Since they were expensive shoes and she didn't really want to throw them away she decided that the sleep idea was a more practical and logical idea.

A half naked and practically asleep Syaoran occupied the bed, when she got there. Giving a small shrug she took the extra few painstaking minutes to hang up her beloved dress before crawling into bed beside him.

Neither of them had problems with sleeping in the same bed anymore, although it had been give and take there for a few days.

"Tell me again why this had to be rescheduled?"

"Because mother thought in retrospect that two weeks was too long to wait for the formal reception," his muffled response did well to come through the pillow he was facing.

Nodding even though he couldn't see it she snuggled down into the warm covers.

An arm flung itself across her waist and pulled her closer to his sleepy form. "You did well Sakura."

Perhaps he was sick. Not only had he smiled at her tonight but also he had laughed and given her a compliment. She was undeniably going to catch something laying next to him.

Funny, as her body began to grown heavy from sleep and her eyelids drooped she snuggled closer, because she couldn't seem to care.

**- O -**

"Do you think it went well?"

"Do you?"

"I think he's going to have to work much harder to keep her."

The hand tracing delicate circles on her stomach stopped as dark eyes looked into her own.

"He's already changed a lot Tomoyo, you can't expect miracles overnight."

A perfectly crafted black brow raised, "Oh but I can. She means a great deal to me Eriol,"

He smiled; the act did nothing to sooth her slightly frazzled nerves.

"And me, do I mean a great deal to you?"

She was beginning to sweat now.

"What do you mean?"

It was pure skill that kept her voice from cracking as she said it.

He regarded her with dark eyes for a minute before rolling over and flippantly replying, "Never mind."

Now why did it feel as if she'd just lost something?

**- O -**

It was still fairly early into the morning when he woke up and for once he was annoyed at the rigid body clock mechanism which managed to wake him even after the latest – or earliest depending on your perception of time – of nights.

Going back to sleep seemed to be his best option at the moment – or at least it was the only option he was willing to pay attention too. His attention soon drifted to the young woman sleeping in his arms.

Even with her make up smudged and hair stuck in odd angles due to hair spray, bobby pins stuck out of it randomly, she was still stunning.

Smiling faintly he reached down and let his hand caress her cheek gently.

Frowning delicately in her sleep she mellowed and moved closer to the source of heat.

Leaning down he placed a careful kiss against her lips before pulling her closer again and closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

- - - - -

AD: I'm such a cruel authoress. Yes I know I've left you hanging for a bit, but lookit! My writer's block is gone! All praise the most recent (one-shot) ficlit I wrote which managed to break my writers block AND make a new chapter in less than three days!

I'm estimating another four or five chapters to this until it's finished, I know where I'm taking this now so it should make updates a little easier and a bit more frequent.

As an extra note, the dress Sakura wears in this chapter is not my own creation. It is actually an existing dress – that I love – that can be seen here - http // www. alexperry. com. au/ runway2005 1.htm

Just take out the spaces.

Well that it's from me for now. Kudos!

Cookies to reviewers!


	14. When Life Seems Wonderful

Ok so many of you are probably on the floor right now, passed out from the sheer shock that I _actually_ updated. No you're not dreaming I actually _have_ updated. Once again I plead school as a bitch and the cause of lack of updates and have to say that sadly I won't be able to update for at least another three weeks. I have exams coming up and it's my ass if I do badly in them – and my future career. So – this has been done in time meant for school work and studying (go me). On the bright side, I'll be able to update easily after three weeks 'cause school will be over for the year. Yeah baby!

Caution – this chapter contains excessive fluff.

You have been warned.

_At birth, a person's heart is as smooth as an egg. A heart may grow many thorns, it may grow more and more thorns throughout life, but as more thorns grow, one day there will be so many, the heart will become smooth and round again. Truly, that's what will happen. Everything will be okay. _

_-Kodocha_

**Chapter Fourteen – When Life Seems Wonderful**

She felt warm and safe. Snuggling deeper into the covers Sakura cracked her eyes open, glancing around the room. The other side of the bed was empty the indentation of her husband long gone. Someone had already opened the curtains and one of the balcony doors and a chilly breeze wafted in through it. Dragging the covers up with her as she sat she glanced around the room before letting loose a sigh.

Facing the cool air she rushed to her wardrobe and tugged out some clothes laying them against the chair neatly before rushing into the bathroom and running a hot bath.

When she was suitably thawed out and had finally acknowledged that no, she couldn't spend the rest of her day in the warm bath (it'd lose its heat eventually anyway), she faced the bitter cold and managed to dress herself fast enough that she didn't get frostbite. Because there was such a large likelihood of that…

Assessing her appearance in the full length mirror she decided she was happy with how she looked. It was one of the ones Tomoyo had brought her stating that now she was married it was time for her to look older, more like an adult. So dressed in a white tank top and rose coloured finely knitted mini long sleeve wrap top with black flared jeans and stiletto anklet boots she felt prepared to face the world as an adult, or at least as the adult Tomoyo wanted her to look like.

Walking into the foyer she tossed a smile at one of the maids who was scurrying to clean up the room before greeting Alek cheerfully.

"What's my schedule today?"

"You have a photo shoot in twenty minutes, an interview at twelve for Cosmopolitan and Master Li has asked that you join him for lunch at La Torta di Vita, he said to call him and let him know, he'll pick you up."

"Ok, thanks," Sakura replied distractedly, digging her phone and keys out of her handbag.

Hitting the speed dial while making her way to her car – or Syaoran's car if she were being accurate – she called him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"You up for lunch at one? I've already cleared it with your schedule," he asked sweetly.

She stuck the phone in the hands free while pulling out of the driveway, "Yup, I have an interview at Cosmo before that so pick me up from there, k?"

"Done."

She grinned. Something about her dear husband had changed since the party, after almost a week they'd snuck into what she could almost imagine an ordinary couples life would be like. That is if ordinary couples both spent every single second they had working and had to sneak in time for each other.

Since news had come out officially of their marriage she'd been popular, three times as many modeling jobs had been coming in, from other agencies and Tomoyo had been urging her to expand her selection and accept them. In between them she had interviews with all the big magazines that were convinced she had the perfect life and was Asia's new "it" girl.

Just as she was pulling into the parking lot of the modeling studio (you really had to love GPS systems) her phone rang.

"Hello?" she queried fumbling for it as she shut the door to the car and locked it.

"Sakura Kinomoto?"

She paused, "Yes?"

"This is Ritchie Lonsdell, we're currently casting a new movie we are currently in the process of casting."

She started, "Me?"

"Yes, you're a rising new star with a huge future ahead of you."

"I don't know, what's it about?"

"The movie is about a young woman who is returning from studying overseas as her father has taken ill. On the way she meets Asakura Kosuke man with a dark past who is journeying to Tokyo for a tournament to learn skills. While trying to befriend this young man who makes it clear he wants nothing to do with her, several accidents occur causing him to rescue her. Eventually she begins to fall in love with him unaware that he can never love her back. Upon reaching her home she becomes aware of the fact that the tournament is going on, and that he is in it. She becomes convinced that he was merely using her to gain power and when he doesn't deny it cuts off all contact with him. The story has many twists and turns, and the final ending has yet to be decided on but that's the general plotline, it's called Tainted Love."

Sakura was unaware that she had stopped moving until he cut off abruptly in the storyline. Letting loose a small grin of frustration as she realized that she was now late. "It sounds very interesting."

"So you'll do it?"

Closing her eyes briefly to clear her mind she finally decided upon a course of action.

"Yes. I'll do it."

**- O -**

She was exhausted by the time Syaoran came to pick her up. After two hours of being told to move this way and look that way and reposition her body just right and then another half an hour of being grilled on her personal life and subtly having to remind the interviewers that she was there for an interview on her professional life, she was done for.

The car pulled up happily beside the building and she grinned at her husband. A smile adorned his face as he held out a single long stemmed red rose.

Smiling she took it, "What's this for?"

The flash of camera's told her that her personal had just become public property but she didn't mind. Neither did he it seemed.

"Can't a guy treat his wife?"

Shrugging she crept into the car, tossing bag on the ground by her feet and leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Anything new?"

"Just tremendously boring business stuff. You?"

"Uh, I'm…uh… gonna be starring in a movie…"

He glanced at her, "Really, since when?"

Letting loose the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding she responded. She'd honestly been worried that he would be upset about this little fact but he seemed …happy for her.

"That's great Sakura."

She grinned, glancing at her rings. She'd been twisting them unconsciously.

"Now, you like Italian food don't you?"

"Most definitely," she assured him as they pulled up outside the restaurant, "I could have walked here you know."

He grinned indulgently, "But would you have really wanted to ruin those boots?"

"I'll have you know me and these boots go way back, I've been running in these boots before!"

Tweaking her nose he locked the car and they entered the restaurant.

It was small and cosy, not exactly what she had been expecting of him from what she'd seen so far. Two familiar couples sat in the back corner; looking up and seeing them they waved.

"I invited them," Syaoran whispered next to her ear from behind her.

"_You_ invited Eriol?" she responded skeptically.

"Ok so he invited himself, I invited Tomoyo," Syaoran responded practically.

"Ha! Ten bucks says Moyo invited herself."

He sighed pulling out a ten dollar bill, "Ok so I would have invited her if I could have gotten in first."

Poking her tongue out at him she slid in next to Tomoyo and glanced at Mei Ling.

"I have news," she stated dramatically.

"So do I, and I'm going first before I back out," Mei Ling responded, fidgeting nervously.

"So tell us," Syaoran responded after ordering some drinks.

Mei Ling glanced at them, glanced at Jason who sat with a grin plastered to his face next to her and fidgeted with her hands some more.

"We're getting married," Jason said finally.

Mei Ling shot him a dark look, "I was about to tell them!"

"I believe you."

His tone clearly inferred that he didn't, but that sparkle in his eyes made it clear he was only teasing her.

"You," Mei Ling pronounced clearly, "Are a loser."

He grinned at her disarmingly before placing his lips against his in a gentle kiss.

"Woah, back up," Tomoyo cried, "I thought you two hated each other!"

They traded a glance.

"You know, love/hate relationship…" Jason replied placing an arm around her possessively.

Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile, "Get a room."

He grinned at her arrogantly, "Come on Saku, you must know how married life is…"

And the bastard winked at her. Of all things he winked at her. Just when she was about to snap back at him a hand slid across her stomach and a strong arm pulled her back against a hard chest.

"Oh we know…" Syaoran responded with a smirk.

Jason sent him back a smirk and Mei Ling smirked at Jason smirking and there was just a whole lot of smirking going on. It was at that point that Eriol who admittedly had been unusually quiet decided to speak up. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he stated:

"Well, Moyo and I will just have to get engaged too to join in the fun."

Tomoyo snorted unwrapping his arm, "Who'd want to marry you Eriol."

If Eriol looked hurt for a moment Sakura must have dreamt it, the flash of emotion was gone faster than she could discern and a mock hurt look adorned his face. He made a show of it before relaxing back into his seat when Tomoyo told him to be quiet.

Sakura watched them, it really was uncanny how much control over him Tomoyo had.

"Well I have news too," she began leaning back, "Nothing so important or interesting as yours of course Mei Ling."

They looked at her expectantly and she sighed before launching into telling them about the movie and how she was asked to sign up for it.

Tomoyo shifted sending a glance to Mei Ling that Sakura didn't understand before beaming at her and responding, "That's great Sakura!"

She couldn't be sure, but why did that sound so… fake.

"Really great!" Mei Ling chorused.

Narrowing her eyes slightly Sakura shrugged, "So when's the wedding?"

**- O -**

The city glittered with millions of brilliant tiny lights, glowing in the darkness. It was a beautiful sight. One she was sure she would never get tired of.

Yawning delicately Sakura leant back into her husband.

"It's really to cold to be doing this you know."

A confirming mumbled vibrated through her back and her ears and she behind at him grinning.

They were sitting on the balcony in one of the chairs with a candlelit dinner set out before them to one side and the lights of the beautiful city glowing beneath them.

"I love this house," she murmured, leaning forward and grasping the hot chocolate that had been brought for her a few minutes earlier. Taking a small sip she smiled as his hand, snaked comfortably around her waist, lifted to steal the mug from her.

"Mmm, chocolate."

She grinned at him and shifted slightly so that she was now half facing him, holding the box of Belgian chocolates he'd bought her close to her chest.

"Mine."

He offered her a mockingly hurt look before placing the mug down and snaking his arms back around her.

"Mine," he repeated, then leaning forward he planted a soft, warm kiss against her lips.

"Who said?" she queried lightly planting a light kiss of her own against his neck.

He grinned, "Me."

Twisting her around so that she was now straddling his lap caused the blanket to drop to the ground and shivers crept up her spine as he gently pulled her down, caressing her face.

She sighed and leaned further in, planting her lips against his own and grinning as he matched the movements. His hands drifting from her face to her sides, stroking the skin there delicately before one hand slid against her back pulling her even closer.

She smiled at him as his lips left her own to form a path down her jaw to her neck, nipping and sucking the skin there.

A part of her was detached, watching distantly and wondering when it was that they had become so close. It was soon engulfed by the sensations she was feeling.

"Syaoran," she breathed as his arms circled beneath her bottom, lifting her up as she stood.

"Hush love," he responded breathily, "You'll be leaving soon for work, lets make the most of the time we have."

He carried her back into there room, slipping her down on the bed while laying over her, against her.

She grinned because she knew he was right. It was time to make the most of what they had.

**O - O - O**

AD: Well, only two chapters or so to go now. Reviewers will get cookies and love!

On an interesting side note, one of my friends got a message telling her about some decoda thing she was meant to do and that the money would transferred to the bank in Geneva like usual. She told the whole form and then half of them started to freak out cause they now think that some drug lord/gangster/hacker/assassin is gonna come after them…

Reviewing is good for the soul.


	15. We All Fall Down

AN:

Shout out to The Angels' Princess for being possibly the only one to read the last AN and understand that I have exams and they are more important than writing.

Interesting statistic. About 1 in 100 people who read this story actually review… So love to all of my reviewers. Two more chapters to go.

If you want everything, You'll end up with nothing - Lulu (Final Fantasy X)

**Chapter Fifteen: We All Fall Down**

In Anaheim, Los Angeles a young woman sat calmly, gazing at the sheet of paper in her hands. Her beautiful face was twisted in an unusual display of anger at the picture before her.

Toying with a long curled lock of platinum blonde her she pouted her cherry red lips and grasped the phone beside her.

"I thought you were doing something about this?" she murmured, her voice falsely bright.

Pausing to listen to the answer she frowned, her voice losing a bit of its saccharine, "I don't care if it's not as easy as you thought it would be. I want it done and I want it done soon."

Long acrylic fingernails tapped against the glass tabletop beside her as she listened impatiently to his excuse.

"Just do it, or the next person to take a fall will be you."

Flipping the phone off she stood and paced the room, finally stopping at a mirror. Bright blue eyes enhanced by contact lenses, artificially tanned skin and collagen enhanced lips stared back at her.

Picking up a mascara wand she brushed it expertly over already dark eyelashes.

Smiling at her appearance she placed it back in her Gucci handbag, picked it up and walked out of her apartment, offering generously fake smiles to the paparazzi waiting for her outside of it.

As the black limo pulled up outside of the apartment block she turned to flash one last smile before disappearing into the vehicle.

**- O -**

"Not very nice are you?" Mahara Ritsuko murmured taking in the young man's appearance with critical eyes.

Black hair ruffled with the wind and dark red/brown eyes narrowed at her as he pushed off of the railing of the ship.

"Something you want, Princess?"

She sighed, drawing a hand back through her own hip length black hair, "We've been through this already, my name is Ritsuko!"

He grinned slightly, "I know, but Princess suits you."

Rolling her eyes she turned her back to the rail and leaned against it, eyes following the movements of the people on the ship. Letting herself get lost in the words of the people surrounding her and the rhythmic rocking of the ship.

"Ritsuko,"

She started and looked at him, wondering if he were sick. Since meeting him a week ago she could count the number of times he had spoken to her voluntarily on one hand.

"Yes?"

"You should think about getting off of this ship at the next port, it's dangerous for a girl like you."

She beamed at him, "Are you concerned Asakura, about me?"

Her amusement died as he caught her cheek with one large hand and looked at her carefully, "Go home to your family Princess."

Her amusement was long gone now and annoyance flashed momentarily in her eyes before being covered with a cheerful smile, "I am Asakura."

With those last words she drew away from him and walked back below into the cabins, leaving him standing alone on the deck.

"And cut! Great job today people, take a break."

Mahara Ritsuko smiled at her co-stars, crossing the set until she reached the trailer she had come to call her own. It wasn't until she sat down inside and drew off the wig that Mahara Ritsuko became Li Sakura again.

The phone beside her chimed angrily and she smiled at it, observing the dark circles beneath her eyes barely showing through the makeup as she picked up the phone.

"Hello,"

"Sakura,"

She smiled with content at the voice on the other end, "Hey Syaoran."

As she began chattering away at the things that had happened that day she couldn't help but remember what a rocky relationship they'd had.

Just when they'd begun to work out their problems, they'd been pulled apart again and now barely saw each other. She was and had been filming her new movie for the last three months and as the legal heir of Li Corporation every other company now wished to meet with him to secure alliances and deals. They'd barely seen each other since their rush marriage.

"Are you listening to me Sakura?"

She jumped and smiled, "Of course I was Syaoran, when have I not listened to a word you've said?"

She could practically hear him scowling on the other side of the phone.

"Well since my wife won't even listen to what I'm saying I suppose I'll have to find some people that _have_ to. I have a meeting, I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Ok," she replied smiling.

The next call could be heard just as she was hanging up the phone. Sighing she donned the wig to become Mahara Ritsuko again and leave Li Sakura to her own problems.

**- O -**

Li Syaoran flipped his cell off as he wandered down the corridors. It was odd just how quickly it had taken him to become accustomed to his wife's presence.

Sure, at first he had been playing nice to her to suit his mothers desire, but it was more than that. Ever since he had woken up in that hotel room with her laying snugly next to him several revelations had occurred to him about Kinomoto Sakura. Washing her off of his body later he had been forced to realise that many of his assumptions had been wrong.

It had been difficult to be nice to her at first. The walls he had spent so much time building still firmly up. It had taken her less than a week to slip past those walls. And he had found it easier and easier to like her.

"Li, just the man we've been waiting for."

He offered a short nod to the men waiting in the room, siting at the head of the table.

"How's the wife?" a short man he remembered to be named Tupeziki queried lightly.

He smiled slightly, "She's fine, the movie shoot seems to be going well."

"I must say Li, marrying your cousin to the Muzashi heir was a stroke of pure genius. Tell me will his uncle be attending the wedding?"

Syaoran's jaw clenched, "If you're implying that them marrying was a political move on my part you a sorely mistaken. They are in love and I don't intend to stand in their way."

"You must be worried though, after all, first and foremost the Muzashi's priorities lie with the family, should anything, untoward happen to his uncle he will be expected to set your cousin aside and take a wife more appropriate to his status."

Casting a narrow look at the representative who had spoken, a snob from one of his formerly rival companies, he smoothed his features and said pointedly, "We are here to discuss our actions gentlemen, not to speculate on my families personal lives."

There was a shuffling agreement before the men began to talk business again.

**- O -**

The young woman entered the apartment with a sigh of relief that turned to curiosity as she eyed the occupant of her large couch.

"What are you doing here Eriol?"

"I'm surprised Moyo darling, I thought that you'd ask how I'd gotten in first," the black haired man responded smiling charmingly at her.

She sent him a wry grin, "What am I this, time, your fiancée? Your wife? Your sister?"

He bounced excitedly as he responded, "None, you're my lonely cousin who doesn't speak Mandarin too well."

"This is the fifth hotel suite you've managed to break into Eriol, I'm beginning to worry."

His grin widened, "You never worry."  
Shrugging at that comment she sat her bag down on the kitchen counter and pulled off her heels.

"Anything good on?" she queried, coming to sit beside him.

He kissed her soundly as she made herself comfortable, letting it deepen until he was breathless and she was little better.

"Moyo, lets go to England."

She pushed back from him slightly, "England, Eriol?"

He smiled, "Yes, you need a vacation, you could meet my family."

She laughed, "Eriol, I don't have time to take a vacation at the moment, besides, why would I be meeting your family?"

He watched her for a moment longer before kissing her soundly once more.

"Eriol?"

Smiling he stood up, "I suppose I'll see you around then Tomoyo."

She frowned slightly, "Why?"

"I've been called back, my family needs me and our business has been concluded, Syaoran and your cousin are married. It's time for me to return."

Tomoyo watched him leave without saying a word, eyes grave as he leant forward before he left and gave her one last kiss. It was funny how little she had ever consider his feelings or her own in their game. He had always been so accessible, it was odd to realise that he had been putting his life on hold for her. Eriol had been a friend and a companion, sure they had become intimate but she had never given the situation much thought. It wasn't until he was leaving that she realised that she didn't want him to go.

**- O -**

The conference had run late and Mei Ling was stuck in their mansion alone and bored.

The TV offered nothing new and enlightening to her attention and books weren't her thing, so she was forced to sit in the living room barely watching music videos on MTV while she listened nervously for the door.

Millions of thoughts were whirring through her head.

What if he had changed his mind, what if he didn't love her anymore, what if something had happened to him and her personal worry, _what if something had happened to his uncle._

When the door sounded she jolted out of her chair, trying to move as quickly as she could without making it seem as if she were anxious. She found him in the doorway, pulling off his jacket and placing it on the hook. His figure seemed slightly hunched and her mind went into overdrive bringing up all of the possibilities. One remained focussed in her mind. It was when he turned around and she caught a glimpse of his haggard face that she gasped.

"Jason, what's happened?" she demanded, following him and he walked through the house to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

His eyes turned on her and for once they were serious, without the mocking gleam that she had become so accustomed to.

"My uncle, he's ill."

She closed her eyes releasing a deep breath to stop from screaming before opening them again.

"I guess this is it then," she smiled but it was more bitter than sweet.

He glared at her, "I'm not giving you up Mei Ling, I've already told the council that."

Her smile no longer reached her eyes, "No?"

Slamming the glass against the counter he crossed the expansive kitchen to face her, grasping her shoulders and holding her in place.

"I am marrying you Mei Ling, that is not something I'm planning to set aside for anyone."

Prying herself gently from his grip she placed a hand gently against his cheek, "Jason, the people will need you, a diplomatic alliance would be the best thing for you."

"I don't care!" he murmured, pulling her against him, "I love you."

A sigh escaped her lips, "They'll turn you into a martyr make you out be selfish and foolish. The press will be here everyday the people will hate us."

"I don't care!" he whispered against her hair.

Closing her eyes as the tears threatened to fall she stepped back.

"I do."

Placing her engagement ring carefully back into his palm, avoiding his shocked gaze she walked away from him knowing that this would be the best thing for him. The best thing for both of them.

**- O -**

It was late when Sakura finally got the chance to retire to her temporary house. She was tired but the satisfaction was there prominent beneath everything else.

"Sakura, hey!"

She turned and smiled, "Hey Kenji, can I get you anything."

He smiled at her, a beautiful smile that was useless, "I'd love something to eat, come have dinner with me?"

"I don't think so Kenji, not tonight."

Concern filtered into his gaze, "You tired? I forget that you're not used to the long hours."

Smiling at him she nodded, pulling the prepared food out of the fridge and reading the directions stuck to it.

"Sakura," he breathed and she looked up to find he was far closer to her than she had first thought; in fact a scant inch lay between them now.

An uncertain smile crossed her face, "Yes?"

He grinned and leant forward plastering his lips against hers.

Shock reigned for a few moments as she stood unresponsive in his embrace before she pushed him back, "Kenji I'm married!"

He looked at her lustily, "Oh come on Sakura, can you really tell me you didn't feel anything?"

Breathing deeply as she watched him Sakura stated as calmly as she could, "I think you had better leave now Kenji, I'll do you a favour and forget this ever happened."

Watching him slink away and the door shut behind him she couldn't help but look to the front window because she had been certain that she'd seen flashes.

**O - O - O**


	16. Breaking Down

Soundtrack: Hover (quiet mix) – Trust Company

**Love Doesn't Have A Price **

**Chapter Sixteen: Breaking Down**

"You lied to me!" Ritsuko screamed, "This whole time you were just using me, weren't you?"

Her dark haired companion gazed at her impassively, "I never lied to you Ritsuko, neglected to tell you a few things perhaps, but I never lied."

Her body shook with unshed tears as her voice softened, the hurt filtering through, "You knew who I was the first time I met you, you knew and you used me to get to my father."

He shrugged, "So I used you. People use each other often it's not a huge deal."

Tears began to fall; lightly at first and the increasing until they were so heavy she thought they would never stop, "I should never have trusted you."

Her voice sounded weak even to her own ears.

"No, you shouldn't have," he confirmed, "But you did."

Turning away from him she gazed out of her balcony taking in the beautiful sunset through blurred vision, somehow it just didn't seem right for it to be so perfect when she was in so much pain.

"Go Asakura," her voice sounded dead, "Go away and never come back."

Emotion flashed through his eyes for a brief moment before he caught himself. Sinking into a low mocking bow he murmured, "As you wish, princess," and walked away.

**

* * *

**

Washing the heavy makeup from her face Sakura allowed herself to relax. They were finally going to be given a break from filming, a chance for her to go home and to see her family again. It had been five months since they had last seen each other and their time for calls had virtually stopped in the last month or so due to heavy amounts of work for both of them.

Since the incident last month with her co-star Kenji they had stuck true to form and never spoken of it again, although at times she had found him watching her. Initially she had worried that the flashes she could recall seeing had been a camera and that someone had caught it and would publish it. But having had no word from Syaoran to indicate that he had seen it meant that there was little chance she had been correct in her assumption.

Tying her hair back briefly she half dragged – half carried her enormous suitcase to the door. It opened just as she reached it and the case fell to the floor as she glanced in astonishment at the person standing there.

"Hey Sakura."

"Yukito?" with shocked incredulity she gazed at the ash haired man standing before her.

He drew her into a hug and she hugged him back desperately, "How did you get here?"

Straightening as he released her he smiled, "Touya told me about your movie and since he's been to busy to come and visit you lately he sent me as his emissary."

Planting a kiss against his cheek she grinned at him, "You make a perfect emissary too!"

Smiling back at her he asked, "Would you like me to carry your suitcase?"

Smiling beatifically at him she handed the heavy bag – with some difficulty – to him.

They wandered through the set until reaching the car park, talking about her family and friends back in Tokyo.

"So how about dinner, on me?" Yukito queried, hauling her bags into the trunk of his rental while she pretended not to notice the effort it took him.

"My flight leaves in a couple of hours, so we wouldn't want to be too long," Sakura responded grinning at him, "But I think I can manage that. There's a really nice Vietnamese place around the corner, we could walk there."

A deft grin was her answer and she held a hand out to him, readily lacing her fingers with his as she pulled him in the direction of the restaurant. It was a small place bustling with activity where the people were completely oblivious as to who she was and the waiters knew her by name and food.

"So, how's married life?" Yukito queried.

Swiping a spring roll from the plate brought out for them Sakura thought over that question with a great deal of interest. Truth be told, she never really remembered that she was married.

"It's not that different," she confessed, "I still go off to work, I still talk to my friends and family, it's just now there's this new person."

Yukito grinned at her vagueness, "You're getting along?"

"We are now," Sakura responded blushing faintly, "I mean we haven't exactly fought a lot since we've been married. I think we've both sort of been resigned to the fact that this is it now."

After regarding her silently for a moment Yukito asked gently, "Do you love him?"

A small smile secreted over Sakura's lips, "I-"

"Two Chicken Sweet-Corn soup, Chicken and Vegetables, Beef Hot Pot, Salt and Pepper Squid, Steamed Green Vegetables and Steamed Rice?" the waitress interrupted, balancing the many plates precariously whilst trying to read the list in her hands.

Breaking into a huge smile Sakura nodded, "That'd be us."

The waitress looked up and smiled, "Oh hey Sakura."

"Hey Akia, been on long?" Sakura responded.

"Oh you know, usual," she responded dismissively, "You've ordered a _ton_ of food for two people."

Sakura shrugged one shoulder, " Blame him," she pointed to Yukito, "He's a bottomless pit I swear."

Laughing Akia smacked her lightly on the shoulder, "That's no way to be talking about your date."

"Oh, no, it's not what you think-" Sakura broke off wondering just how she could explain that she was already happily married without revealing just who she was married too.

"I'm just a friend." Yukito cut in helpfully.

Akia smiled, "Great, if you're bored while here look me up."

Laughing at her friend's abrupt change in opinion Sakura claimed her soup and chicken – and kept it on her side as far away from Yukito as possible.

The night ended with Yukito driving her to the airport and _promising_ to come visit her in the near future – and her telling him that yes she did know that phones existed and yes she would try to call a little more regularly.

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo entered her hotel suite after a long day of negotiations that hadn't gone anywhere. The first thing that she noticed was that it was oddly quiet. The TV wasn't blaring, the kitchen was relatively clean and aside from the cleaners having visited it at some point during the day it was rather clean.

Walking over to drop her bag on the plush white couch she stood and viewed the room with a blank expression. Releasing a sigh she leaned on one foot and rubbed an arm nervously. It was almost incomprehensible to think that she missed him. Tomoyo Daidouji never missed _anyone_. She'd spent the majority of her life alone, bar her mother's occasional company and Sakura's more frequent visitations.  
In his moderately short time in her life it seemed she'd grown accustomed to Eriol.

No, it was more than that. She felt something for him, aside from compatibility. Dropping into the chair she carefully tried to figure out just when her opinion had changed.

Picking up the phone next to her she dialled a familiar number.

The dial tone sounded for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Hey, you've reached Sakura, I'm not around to take your call at the moment, if you'll leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Throwing the phone down in frustration she glared angrily around the room as if it were the cause of her problems. Struggling with her feelings for a few minutes Tomoyo finally took a deep breath picked up her phone, flipped through the database, and dialled a slightly less familiar number.

**

* * *

**

Ritualistically Sakura generally liked to have a long bath once she arrived home from a flight, during said bath she enjoyed eating something to wash away the crappy plane food and overall remind her that real food still existed in the world.

It was mind boggling how much a couple of hours on a plane could manage to exhaust you beyond compare but here she was, almost dead with fatigue, uncomfortable and hauling a heavy suitcase along the ground by herself.

For some unknown reason none of the house staff seemed to be on. Ditching it in the hallway she trailed down the corridors until she reached her husbands study. The light was still on inside.

Smiling she pushed the door open and stopped a stab of emotion entering her.

Her husband sat at his desk, looking up from the papers he'd been riffling through. His gaze on her is accusatory, and the welcome smile she had been expected has long since been misplaced in favour of impassiveness.

"Syaoran?" Her voice is shaking and she can't explain exactly why, because she shouldn't be afraid of him right now, has no reason to be, but she is. "Is something wrong?"

In response her tosses her a plain manilla folder, his name carefully inscribed on the front. Opening it with steady hands she pulls out the glossy images and blanches.

The first image is of Kenji grasping her, the second of him kissing her, but it's not them she's worried about.

Pulling out the last few photos Sakura stares at them steadily. It's true that she and Yukito look fairly comfortable with each other; years of familiarity do that to people.

Her eyes flick back up to him as she places the folder, photos on top, gently back on his desk.

His eyes are mocking as she looks back at him, one corner of his mouth twisted up in a wry smile.

"Aren't you going to tell me that it's not what I think?"

It takes everything Sakura has not to break down and try to explain to him just exactly what the situation is, but she's played this game before and she knows that if she lets him win it will never end. Her eyes challenge him as she offers in a voice far steadier than she feels, "You can think what you like about it."

His eyes darken at this statement but the impenetrable mask is back and she knows that he's beyond angry.

"It's funny," he comments; voice deceptively light, "That I had just started to trust you, that you weren't everything I expected you to be."

Breathing suddenly becomes hard to do, because in their few months married she's grown to love him and she can't console with the fact that what they have is starting to end.

She smiles and she knows that it's brutal, "Please darling, we both know that you made your mind up about me along time ago."

His eyes bore into hers and she forces herself to remain still, because any sign of weakness right now would be a bad thing. "Tell me it isn't true."

A bitter smile is fighting its way onto her face, but she refuses to show him, because she's realised now that if she keeps giving into him she'll keep giving until she loses every part of herself. Pulling her emotions in check she looks him straight in the eyes and says softly, "I shouldn't have to."

It's in that moment that this is truly over, and a small, cynical part of her mind tells her that it's about time. It's never been in her nature to argue, never been her nature to sacrifice herself for someone else's state of mind until she met him. For the last time she looks at Li Syaoran. Daring him to argue with her, to beg her back, to say he was wrong. She knows that if he says anything right now she'll go back to him straight away, because Kinimoto Sakura has never been incredibly strong willed.

He remains silent however and pride only allows her to wait so long before turning and walking back out through that door, from that house, forever.

**

* * *

**

Mei Ling arrived at the house barely an hour after Sakura had left, eyes ringed with red and face for the first time in a long time devoid of makeup.

Shuffling her way down the corridors until she came across the study she glanced in to find Syaoran sitting at the desk, a scotch in his hand.

"Is Sakura here?" she sniffed, doing her best to pull herself together again.

He didn't look up. "No."

"Know when she'll be back?" Mei Ling tried again, frowning at Syaoran's behaviour.

He didn't respond, eyes focussed on the glass of liquor he was swirling around in a slow steady manner before downing the last of it in one gulp.

"Syaoran?"

His eyes finally met her own and she was surprised to see the dead look in them; it had been a long time since Syaoran had been this emotionless.

"She's gone Mei Ling, and with any luck she won't be back."

His words are blunt, harsh and Mei Ling glances around the room for the source of his sudden mood. Her eyes settle on the photographs and she silently picks them up.

Slowly, calmly she takes them in before throwing them on the ground and fixing Syaoran with a firm look, "I don't believe it."

It's all she says. All she needs to say as she turns and is the second person that night to storm out of the room, her intentions far different from those of her counterparts however.

Pulling the front door open she allows it to swing back, letting it slam against the frame with more force than necessary. Opening the car door with an equal amount of force she harshly clicked the gears into place, swerving out erratically and making her way to airport.

**

* * *

**

The petite figure sat in front of the cameras allowing them to photograph them as much as they wanted with pointlessly fake smiles devoted in their directions.

The thin figure entering through the back caught her attention however and she smiled one last fake smile to the photographers before pulling herself up from the silk sheets and walking off of the podium. Clad only in scanty red lingerie a short black silk dressing gown that hung open and four inch black stilettos she walked across to the man she had been expecting for days now.

"Can you excuse me please?" she inquired sweetly, fully expecting the answer to be yes as she pulled the man from the room with her. Releasing him as soon as they entered the corridor she stalked off until she reached her room, knowing that he would follow behind her like a lost little puppy.

Throwing open the door to her change room she shot her assistant a dark look and watched her skittering out of the room as fast as she could.

As soon as the door closed behind her the man launched on her, planting his lips against her own and grasping her hips and grinding them against his own.

She turned her head to the side, allowing his kisses to trail down her neck eagerly, "Is it done?"

He ignored the question, heated kisses following her collarbone down slightly further. Irritated she grasped his hair and pulled his head from her.

"Is it done?" she repeated.

"They're officially over." His response was accompanied with a satisfied grin.

She smiled, releasing his head to let him begin kissing her again. Pushing a knee between his legs she said softly, "Tell me something."

He stopped momentarily to look up at her with ready anticipation and she couldn't help but grin at his eagerness.

"Does she kiss better than I do?"

He grinned, "You know she doesn't."

**

* * *

**

AN: Shock horror, I bet you're all soooooo surprised over that one. With regards to the chapter content, yes, I know I'm evil, yes I know its been a while but I am currently completing my last year of school and work is fairly demanding, not only that but my chem grades have been slipping a bit lately scowls so its time to pay more attention to work. Which doesn't mean that I won't finish this, I'm hoping (this isn't a promise) to have the next chapter finished by the end of this weekend. The last one before the epilogue.

Adios mi amigos and remember, reviews are a girls best friend (after chocolate…).


	17. Turnabout's Fair Play

**EDIT: **Yes, the epilogue to this story was posted and no its no longer there. This is not a review ploy. I took the final chapter down due to one of my reviewers making me realise that really it sucked. OK so saying that makes it sound like I didn't already know it. I did. I've been so desperate to get the chapters out to appeal to the audience that I've been doing them when I really have no time to properly think about them and put the pieces together. As a consequence the ending sucked and you were left with a _ton_ of loose ends.

So I'm going to redo the ending to this story at a time when I am getting more than three hours of sleep at night and am not so stressed that I'm ready to hurt something. LDHAP will be finished but it wont be for a few weeks at the very least. I'm sorry to those of you this annoys.

* * *

.

Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go.

-- Unknown

**Love Doesn't Have A Price **

**Chapter Seventeen: Turnabout's Fair Play**

Her apartment looked depressingly stable when she re-entered it. The signs that nobody had lived in it for the past eight months were everywhere, from the fine layer of dust covering open surfaces, to the musty smell of windows not having been opened for a long time.

Apart from that it looked exactly the way she had left it, she was surprised to realise that she was not overly happy about this fact.

Casting it off as childish foolishness she released her luggage on the carpeted floor and immediately crossed to her fridge. The stench of off food and milk was overwhelming over here. A sigh escaped her as she held one hand to her nose whilst the other pulled out the off products and immediately dumped them in the bin.

She wished silently that she had though to clean out her fridge before she left, but rebuked it as she realised that she could never have conceived the need to be away so long. It was after all, supposed to have been a weeklong business trip, tops.

Opening the doors to her balcony to allow some of the fresh autumn air stream in she walked the garbage out to the chute and hoped fervently that it burned.

Showering and dressing simply in pink tracksuit pants a white tank top with a pink tracksuit jacket that cut off halfway she exited her apartment.

Entering her silver Maybach 57, Tomoyo's wedding present to her that hadn't yet been shipped over, she drove down to the studio. There was a large line there, models from all around the world trying on their outfits for Tomoyo's new show in a few weeks. A couple waved to her, several came across and greeted her, congratulating her on marrying and wondering whether she thought she would get pregnant soon.

Sakura took each comment with a smile and a politely vague answer; it was only a matter of time before it got out into the papers that she and her husband had split.

Breaking away from them she crossed the studio to Tomoyo's personal office and stepped inside, waving at her assistant Leo cheekily as he tried to stop her from going in.

She entered to find a bare office, one without any signs that someone had resided in it recently.

A slightly puffing Leo entered behind her sending her a reproachful look, "That's what I was going to tell you Sakura, Miss Daidouji's not here, she left early this morning."

"Oh, where for?"

"She's gone to England."

I

It was late when Sakura returned to her apartment, the sun had set hours ago and the streetlamps illuminating the streets set a warm glow to her surroundings. Tossing her keys to the valet Sakura stepped from her car and entered the elevator.

Her apartment was on the fifth floor and it took her all of ten seconds to reach it. The door opened and she found a face staring back at her.

Letting out a shrill scream she smashed her finger into the down button.

"Sakura chill, it's just me."

Her mouth formed an "o" as she recognised the voice. "Mei Ling?"

By now the elevator doors were closing and she shoved her finger on the open button quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

Mei Ling placed her hands on her hips huffily, "I want to know what happened."

Sakura grimaced. "Oh, that."

Scowling as Sakura stepped out and unlocked the door to her apartment Mei Ling replied sarcastically, "Yeah, that."

Opening the door and placing her groceries on the counter Sakura asked politely if Mei Ling would like some coffee.

"No, I just want to know what happened."

"Well I need some coffee so you can wait a minute." Sakura responded with a sigh.

When she'd finally prepared her self the heavily sweetened brew and sat down Sakura began. Ten minutes later when she was finished Mei Ling exploded.

"Why would you just let him think that? Why not say something in your defence?"

Sakura smiled at her bitterly. "Because I'm sick of it."

Mei Ling stared at her silently, "What?"

Taking a deep breath Sakura repeated herself, meeting Mei Ling's eyes.

"It never ends," she explained at Mei Ling's quizzical look, "Syaoran never trusted me to begin with, he's been proven wrong on many counts now and has never once said he's sorry. Syaoran doesn't trust me, and as long as he doesn't trust me then this will never work."

Mei Ling looked down ashamed, "I know he has his faults and I know he jumps to conclusions too quickly, but Sakura you two were perfect together."

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe we were, but I can't do it."

"You're upset about this aren't you?" Mei Ling queried gently.

"Am I that transparent?"

"You haven't cried yet have you?"

Sakura looked at the ground, "No."

Pulling her into a strong hug Mei Ling stood and smiled, "I think I need to go see someone."

Nodding Sakura watched as she left. Releasing a gentle smile she flipped on the TV and for the first time since they'd broken up, she cried.

I

Speaking English was not something Tomoyo had needed to do for a while. Still, the foreign words came back to her easily and her voice held little trace of an accent.

"Hello," a taxi driver commented smiling at her, "Do you need a ride?"

She smiled back, "I do but I'm not sure where to yet."

"Oh?" he cocked a brow in confusion.

"I have to find out where my friend, Hiiragizawa lives first." Hooking a loose strand of hair around her ear she looked around for some sort of telephone.

"Hiiragizawa? I can take you there."

She frowned, "You know where it is?"

He grinned, "Every cabbie in England knows where that house is ma'am."

Her mouth formed an "o" as the man helped her into her car. Within half an hour she knew exactly why.

The Hiiragizawa estate was one of those extremely large, extremely old mansions. One of the kinds that had mostly crumbled down over the years.

As she got out the taxi driver smiled gently, "I'll just wait here shall I?"

"I don't seen any immediate need for you too, but you can if you want."

Ok, so now Tomoyo thought the taxi driver was just a little odd. Why would she want him to wait when she wouldn't be back for a while.

Stepping towards the gate she hit the button and waited as the fuzzy sound erupted.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to see Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

Tomoyo frowned, she hadn't considered that. "No, I'm a friend of his from Japan."

"I'm sorry but-"

"Oh give it a break Toady," Another voice cut in, "Let her in."

"Of course." The gate opened and the cab driver who was looking at her in something akin to amazement carried her bags to the door before practically running back to the car.

The door was thrown open and a stiff middle aged man exited and picked up her bags, followed by a tall beautiful girl with dark red hair.

Tomoyo was taken aback by the sight of her. A part of her was hurt and another part annoyed. Eriol had never mentioned that he had a girlfriend. Dressed in a cream cashmere sweater and jeans the woman looked every inch the beautiful society wife.

"So, is there a reason you're here?" she rattled off moving aside to let her in.

Walking through the beautiful large corridor until she reached the formal sitting room and sat. Indicating the plush cream sofa across from her she asked for some tea and cake to be served.

"Let me guess. Reporter? You're too classy to be a love-sick fan or fortune hunter."

Tomoyo forced a smile, "Actually I'm not. I'm a …business partner of Eriol's."

"He's due to be home any minute." Her voice was polite but her eyes hard. She didn't believe one word Tomoyo was saying.

"You speak English well for a Japanese." The woman stated as the tea was set on the coffee table in front of them. Picking up a cup she sipped it gently.

Adding a small amount of cream and sugar to hers Tomoyo sipped at the Tea as well, studying the woman opposite her.

After sitting and watching each other for ten minutes or so a voice sounded through the doorway.

"Nakuru, Todee says that you let some fortune seeker in-" he cut off staring at Tomoyo in confusion.

She didn't rise or even smile at him, Nakuru's presence across the room was too clear.

"Nakuru, this is Daidouji Tomoyo, Tomoyo this is my cousin Nakuru."

"So you do know her Eriol?" Nakuru grinned, "That's great, she seems like such a nice person."

"She is." A bittersweet smile rested on his lips, "So what exactly is it you're here for Tomoyo?"

She sat back. What was she here for exactly?

I

It was late, he wasn't sure how late, he'd been working non-stop that day, trying to bury the memories of his wife as far away as possible.

Sighing Syaoran saved the document he was working on and shut off the computer. The door opened as he did.

"Hello Syaoran."

The voice made his blood run cold.

"Aiko."

She smiled, fiddling with her loose blonde hair.

"What are you doing here?"

She crossed the room to stand in front of him. "I heard about your wife, I came to see how you're doing."

He glanced at her sceptically.

"Oh come on baby," she cooed resting one thin hip against his chair, an arm slung around his shoulders. "I know we had some bad times, but we're still friends."

He shifted, pushing her away and standing. "I find that hard to believe Aiko."

"But its true." This was whispered as she slid her way to him, pushing her curved figure against his body.

"You think that as soon as I break up I'm going to come running back to you Aiko?" he scoffed, "I won't. So you can stop sending me your little photo's."

She gasped and pulled back, "How did you know?"

"Come on, you're a possessive bitch Aiko, I find it hard to believe that the day after my marriage's breakdown when not even my family knows yet, you do."  
Her face twisted. "Fine Syaoran, you know, you're not even worth all my trouble."

I

The door opened to his office for the second time that night. Not that the woman walking through it this time knew that. She was only interested in one thing, finding the owner of this office and smacking some sense into him.

"What do I owe this pleasure too?" he asked sarcastically.

"You are an idiot." She pronounced carefully, dropping into the couch opposite him.

"Yes I know."

She was slightly taken aback by that.

"But then so are you."

She grimaced. "So you know about Jace."

"Yes." He replied looking up for the first time since she'd entered, "I know about Jace."

"It's a completely different situation."

He shrugged.

"You know Syaoran. You lost the best thing that ever happened to you, and you're going to have to live with that for the rest of your life."

It wasn't until she was walking from the elevator that the full implication of her words hit her. Entering the car she changed her route, heading out to find Jason.

I I I

AD: Got caught up in the life of school. Aren't I lucky? I have four tests this week on two days so I thought I'd stick this out before I died through overwork. There's only one more left, the epilogue and then this story is done. It hasn't exactly turned out the way I hoped it would, but C'est la vie.

Remember reviews inspire.


	18. Coming To Terms

**Unbeta-ed**

Soundtrack – Everytime We Touch – Cascada, So Sick – Ne-Yo

**Love Doesn't Have A Price**

Chapter Eighteen: Coming To Terms

Sakura entered the movie set with a sigh. Her two week vacation was finally over and it was back to the gruelling task of pretending she was someone else for the next three weeks. Her trailer had been there and just as cramped and uncomfortable as she remembered it when she'd arrived and the make up and hair artists who'd been appointed to her that she'd become fairly friendly with waiting with the multitudes of utensils they used to beautify (torture) her with.

Dressed in the flowing chinese silk top and pants of her costume with a very large very heavy wig on her head portraying her hair to be in some sort of amazingly intricate style.

Heading straight to the snack table she grasped a cinnamon doughnut between two fingers and took a bottle of water walking over to the director.

"Hey Sakura, and how are we feeling today?" he queried with a grin.

"Ready to finish this," she replied sitting in the chair beside him.

He offered her a cheeky grin before directing his attention back to the scene being set up before them.

"Spend your vacation with your husband?" he queried glancing back at her.

She faltered for a moment, looking at him in disbelief. She'd have thought that by now everyone would know about their break up.

He turned his attention back to her when she took too long to answer.

"Sakura?"

Her eyes flickering to his she smiled loosely, "For the start yes, then I went back home to spend some time with my family."

Her eyes flickered to Kenji as he walked on the set, dressed completely in black. Studiously ignoring him she turned her attention to the set.

"Alright guys, take your positions, we all want to get out of here so if we do well in the last two scenes we can all be out of here sooner."

Sliding off of the seat at the sound of the directors voice Sakura walked to her place in the set, standing opposite Kenji and trying to remind herself that is she threw up in the middle of the take because Kenji's character was kissing hers it would mean she would have to kiss him more.

* * *

The stiff backed butler took him towards with a great deal of hesitancy. In fact the man hadn't even wanted to let him in the house when he'd said that he didn't have an appointment.

They stopped in front of a closed mahogany door and the butler pushed it open letting the man inside know that he had a visitor.

Making his own way in he sat down as the dark haired man looked up and scowled.

"Sent her lover to make her platitudes?" he queried scathingly.

Yukito couldn't help himself, he broke out into laughter, shocking the man at the other side of the table and confusing the butler behind him.

When he'd managed to catch his breath he said the first thing that came to mind, "Yeah and you're not jealous."

The man before him stiffened before narrowing his eyes. "If you're not here to try and convince me that there's absolutely nothing going on between you and my wife then why are you here?"

Silent shudders of laughter hit him again and Yukito could see the man before him appraising the situation, trying to work out whether this was a joke or not.

When he could finally speak without setting of the time bomb of laughter he did, "Li, I don't know where you get your information but it's so wrong."

The other man folded his arms and quirked a brow. "Really? Can you say that you feel nothing at all for my wife?"

Yukito shrugged, "No."

"Let me get this straight, you say you feel something for her but nothing happened?" Disbelief coursed through his tone.

"Perhaps I should explain," Yukito spoke lightly but amusement was still thickly marring his tone. "Yes, I love Sakura, and yes she loves me, there was even a time when she loved me the way that you're talking about."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "You're doing little to convince me."

Yukito grinned, "She and I didn't do anything Li, we wouldn't."

"There was a time when she loved you though." Li stated sceptically.

Yukito forced back the laughter about to erupt at that statement, "Yeah, when she was nine."

Syaoran started, Yukito could see that it wasn't what he'd expected to hear.

"I've known Sakura since she was a baby Li, I was there when she was born even, Touya needed some moral support, she's like a sister to me."

Syaoran's mouth formed an "o" and Yukito could see that it wasn't often that he was wrong about something.

"So she asked you to come here and plead her innocence."

"Nup," Yukito replied cheerfully, "Actually I'm pretty sure Sakura would hurt me if she found out I'd been here. She loves you Li enough that she'd risk losing you rather than stay in a relationship where you would question her every step of the way."

His phone jangled, breaking the moment and any insight that Li may have exhibited disappeared in an instant. Glancing at the called id Yukito grimaced.

"Right then, nice meeting you Li, but I've got to go. Touya gave me express orders not to meddle and well… here I am."

Syaoran watched the odd man leave with bemusement and more than a fair amount of guilt.

* * *

"Your house is beautiful Eriol," Tomoyo spoke gently, watching the view from the upstairs window with an ease that surprised him. He'd never seen Tomoyo look as content as she did now with the breeze from the open window gently ruffling her hair and her eyes focussed on the lush scenery below.

He shrugged. "It's been in my family for a very long time."

She turned at that, facing him directly, "You're parents don't live here?"

He smiled gently, "They did, when they died guardianship of it reverted back to me and my sister."

"Oh." She said simply. No platitudes or useless words were offered; she just accepted what he had said.

"You were going to tell me why it is that you're here Tomoyo," he reminded her sharply, disliking just how much he disclosed to her.

A smile caught the edges of her mouth and held it for a second. "Why I'm here?" she repeated, "I'm not really sure myself."

Eriol watched her carefully, bemusement edging in over her choice of words.

"I think that I care about you," she continued, "But I'm not sure because I don't care about people very often. All of my close friends – the people I care about – are the people who I've grown up with, the ones I trust because I entered a very fickle world." Her eyes focussed on his, "I never meant to care about you Eriol."

He was dumbstruck; he chose his next words carefully. "Are you sure you care about me?"

She offered him a smile that was as much desperation as it was sadness, "No, yes, maybe."

He watched as she sat in the plush chair across from him and leant forward as if offering him a secret, "I think I love you, but that scares me because I don't love people."

He had to sit down himself. Never had he expected the business extraordinaire Daidouji Tomoyo who had more control over her actions than anyone else in the business despite her age to break down before him. It seemed she didn't either, because shock had registered on her face and she visibly picked the pieces of her mask back up and put them back together.

"I don't want to lose you Eriol," the words were soft and barely heard.

Standing she brushed down her black business jacket and jeans and crossed to the door. That it seemed was as much leeway as she would give him.

Opening it she offered him polite niceties and went to leave.

He had crossed the room to the door and grabbed her arm before her knew what he was doing but the words that came next were firm and thought through.

"Then stop running away."

* * *

"Jace!"

The butler and the maid were behind her, frantically urging her to lower her voice and reminding her that Mr Muzashi was with a client.

She ignored them, instead hollering out again, "Where are you?"

The man she had been engaged too raced out into the corridor making shushing motions with his hands while trying to get the disbelief out of his voice.

"I'm with a client Mei Ling, I'll talk to you later."

"You'll talk to me now," she responded threateningly.

He looked between her and the open door behind him desperately, weighing up his options before finally turning defeated towards the doorway and saying hurriedly that he had something to take care of that had just come up and he would reschedule with them at another time.

Mei Ling watched them scurry out of the room with narrowed eyes before turning back to Jace.

He was raking a hand through his hair in annoyance before his eyes fixed on her and he scowled. "What do you want Mei Ling."

She flung the paper at his feet.

He glanced down at it before shrugging.

"That's all you have to say?" she demanded.

He rolled his eyes. "We're not together any more Mei Ling, that was your choice, I hardly think that it should matter who I spend my time with now."

"But Aiko, Jace, could you get any lower?"

He shrugged again crossing to the bar to make himself a drink.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at the table for the nearest thing to throw at him. She found a vase. A priceless one at that. Pitching it straight at his head she watched as he ducked before turning to look at her eyes dark.

"What the fuck Mei Ling."

"I wasn't aware that the next Emperor of China was allowed to fraternize with sluts." She offered acerbically.

He took a swig of what she was willing to bet was scotch, "Stayed with you long enough."  
Her mouth dropped open and she seriously thought about throwing something else at him but refrained from it.

"And to think I came back thinking I could work things out with you." Yeah, reality really was a bitch at the moment.

His eyes snapped on her.

"You what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing that concerns you darling. I hope that you and your political career and your slut have a great life together."

With as much dignity as she could muster given all that she'd done she turned and attempted to leave the room. His voice stopped her.

"Don't give me that shit Mei Ling. I would have given it all up for you, and you know it."

"I know." The words were bitter. "And I would have let you."

"Is that why you left?" his words were soft and coerced an answer.

Her mouth twisted, "Maybe."

"Why are you back?"

She looked to the side, away from his face, "Because I love you, and I was reminded that in love you have to make concessions."

* * *

"Aiko, honey," The man soothed, "Come on, you have me."

The beautiful blonde woman whirled around angrily, "He was supposed to be _mine_ damnit!"

"But darling-"

She looked at him with annoyance overflowing. "Fuck off Kenji."

He scowled, "You were just using me weren't you?"  
She rolled her eyes, "You only just figured out?"

He stormed out of the hotel room in annoyance. So this was why both Li and Muzashi had dumped her.

* * *

**AD: This is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue and it will be up in a few days. With the amount of crap I've received about updates I'm not exactly in the best mood with this story now and no I don't mean the people who were nice about it. There were some who were just plain rude. Loose ends should all be tied up now. If you find one and feel the need to tell me about it then please say what it _is_ don't just say you left all these gaps, say _where they were_ or don't bother telling me.**


	19. Epilogue

**Love Doesn't Have A Price**

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

It was snowing. Little white flakes glistening in the sky dropped to cover the already quilted ground. Sakura watched them with a smile, relief playing heavily in her mind.

Filming was finally over. In fact she would be glad if she never had to film anything again. Putting your tongue down someone else's throat for the sake of art was not the ideal job for Sakura. Especially since it wasn't the person she loved.

Yeah, she loved him. She could admit to that much now.

Tugging on the ends of her sleeves – a nervous habit she'd formed when she was younger – Sakura walked back to her caravan, taking one last look inside.

Nostalgia was taking over. Shutting the door quickly to bid the melancholy out of her system before turning around. The sight that met her then was definitely not what she had expected.

Standing in a boyish pose with his hands thrust into his pockets and his eyes seeking the ground at her feet was Li Syaoran, the man who she still loved, and who was still very much her husband.

She was confused, and she was sure that it showed plainly on her face. Syaoran wasn't looking at her face however, his eyes still hovered on the ground at her feet.

They stood like that in silence for the next few minutes before Sakura finally broke. "Syaoran, why are you here?"

She'd meant for the question to sound harsh, judging, she didn't want him to know that she still loved him. Love lead to forgiveness.

As if mocking her, the words had come out gently, accepting. His eyes looked up, caught hers and held them. His were unreadable and she hated that, because she was as open as a book.

"Syaoran." This came out a little firmer, and the sound strengthened her resolve.

He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "I really screwed this up, didn't I?"

Her fingers had left her sleeves and found her wedding ring now and were twirling it around her finger anxiously.

He started to take a step forward but then seemed to think better of it. His eyes showed resolve now.

"Three years ago I was engaged to a model," he said softly, "Her name was Aiko."

Sakura didn't say anything. She just watched him.

"I loved her and I thought that she loved me," He continued. "A week before the wedding I came home early to surprise her – and found her in bed with another man." His voice hardened. "I knew that she'd been sleeping around since the beginning, but without the solid proof I'd allowed myself to pretend that it wasn't happening. After that I promised myself never to get involved with models again and never to believe women."

He sighed, "I was used to being used Sakura, and even though you were different I didn't want to believe again."

He was looking at her now, eyes begging forgiveness.

At some point while he'd been speaking Sakura had looked at the ground. Maybe to get away from his eyes, she wasn't sure what she would find there. Now she looked up meeting his eyes.

"It doesn't make everything right." The reply was slow and soft.

"I know."

"What do you want Syaoran?" she asked weakly.

"You." The response was automatic.

It was almost enough to sway her. Almost.

"There's nothing I can do to change the past Sakura. All I can do is work at the future."

"And if there's no future left for us?"

When he didn't reply she continued. "Can you promise that you'll be able to set aside _your_ past and trust me."

"No."

The breath she hadn't realised she was holding released in a rush. Disappointment filtered through. So it was really over.

"But I can promise to try."

A slow smile spread across her features, warming her instantly.

"I think I can live with that."  
The resounding grin was worth her setting aside any qualms she'd had about agreeing. In one swift movement Syaoran had pulled her to him, his mouth latching onto hers.

She laughed and met his mouth with her own, pulling away and smiling at him. It wasn't perfect. Not yet. But it was something that she could live with.

Fin.

--------------------------------------------------

Ah the sap. Kill me.

First story I've ever written that has finished with a happy ending. As of this moment this story is finished. Over. Never to be returned to. There will be no more.

**EDIT - **Maya the greedy loser who has struck nearly all of my stories again wants to be acknowledged. This time for having pointed out that snow was white... and fluffy.


End file.
